Una Vida Juntos
by Femme Greeneyes
Summary: INCONCLUSO Y ABANDONADO por falta de inspiración. En el ultimo capítulo subido Sirius debe disculparse con Remus por una estupidez ke abrio muchas heridas. Slash:Remus y Sirius
1. Asi Comenzo Todo

VERSION CORREGIDA Y CONTINUADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡Pues que creen!!!!! Me vino la depre y ya no podía escribir más..... ¡Pero regresé!!!!!!!!!!! (Espero que eso sea bueno ._.U) ALGUNAS COSILLAS LAS CAMBIE Y OTRAS SIGUEN IGUAL... (Generalmente mis notas al final son las de antes ^___^) espero que les guste  
  
Como todos saben el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa autora J.K. Rowling (con la cual estoy MUY resentida.......aunque sueño que será solo momentáneamente...)  
  
Parejas: Remus y Sirius (y algo de Lily y James que me salió por ahí)  
  
N/A: Mi historia tiene contenido slash, así que si no tienes nada en contra de eso...... ¡BIENVENIDO!!!!!! Y si no te gusta... pues ya te lo advertí......  
  
************************************************  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
1.- El Comienzo  
-----------------------  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Comenzaba el atardecer, los colores de aquella puesta de sol eran hermosos. Pensó que tal vez era el ocaso más hermoso que había visto pero, estaba vacío... hace mucho tiempo que todo empezó a parecerle vacío.... y se perdió viendo el sol desaparecer lentamente mientras trataba de recordar momentos felices de su vida, esto último no se le hizo difícil y empezó a recordar lo que le pareció toda una vida.....empezando desde el principio.  
  
- La primera vez que te ví....... Sirius......  
  
En otro lugar, sin que lo supiera, había alguien que recordaba lo mismo que él. En una frenética carrera que se le hacía interminable un enorme perro negro atravesaba kilómetros y kilómetros mientras buscaba los recuerdos felices que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón y le habían prohibido sentir por tantos años. Un nombre cruzó por su mente haciendo que el corazón le saltara dentro del pecho...  
  
- Remus.....  
  
La fuerza de dos corazones unidos a pesar de las heridas, soltaron en suspiros los recuerdos en el aire y se mezclaron formando la historia de su vida juntos........  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Dos niños se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en el andén 9 ¾ con la curiosidad que sólo un niño de 11 años puede tener.....hasta que sus madres los empujaron hacia el expreso de Hogwarts para despedirse de ellos y entonces ambos se perdieron de vista.  
  
Remus Lupin había conseguido un compartimiento vacío sólo para él y se sentía feliz de poder ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería; hasta hace poco creía que eso sería imposible.  
  
-Me portaré bien mamá, nada de meterme en problemas, ni travesuras, ni amistades intimas.....- Se repetía el pequeño con cierto pesar, sabía que su condición no le permitía hacer muchas cosas, pero se podía decir que de alguna manera estaba acostumbrado – mmm.....me está dando hambre- pensó  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
En otro compartimiento Sirius Black y James Potter ya se habían hecho amigos mientras Peter Pettigrew sufría con mucho humor las consecuencias de haber conocido a dos bromistas como ellos.  
  
- Oye..... ¿Nunca te peinas? – comentó Sirius al ver el rebelde cabello negro del muchacho de lentes, se notaba más por lo flacucho que era.  
  
- Eh.....es defecto de fábrica.....casi todos los Potter somos así..... jeje. – el pobre estaba rojo de vergüenza ante aquel comentario.  
  
-ji ji ji ji.....jeje  
  
- Cállate gordito, si no quieres que te haga trotar de un vagón a otro..... - sonrió pícaramente James  
  
- ^_^! OK..... jijiji  
  
-Oye James..... - le llamó un peligroso Sirius varita en mano y con la sonrisa maliciosa marca Black.  
  
-¿Aja? – plop..... - ´O_O` – y el pelo de James además de despeinado quedó de punta..... - ¡BLACK!!!  
  
-jejeje.....creo que yo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí jijiji- dijo mientras emprendía una rápida huída.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
-¿Dónde estará la señora de los dulces? Mmm....quiero chocolates.....-decía para sí un pequeño niño que traía el cabello castaño amarrado en una colita, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del tren, hasta que.....  
  
-¡Auch! ~_~ x - un chico de pelo negro/azulado que le llegaba a los hombros salió de repente de uno de los compartimientos y se chocó con él lanzándolo al suelo de un cabezazo.....  
  
-¡Ay! x_x# lo siento, es que iba escapando.....digo, apurado- pero se detuvo al abrir los ojos y encontrar tirado junto a él al muchacho que había visto en el andén- ¡*-* Eres tú! Yo te vi hace rato- le dijo feliz mientras le tendía la mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse – Soy Sirius Black ^-^  
  
-Eh.....yo Remus Lupin- hasta ese momento pensó que era sólo su imaginación la que le hizo creer que de verdad aquel muchacho también lo estaba viendo... Al ponerse de pie sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y notó algo que no había visto antes, sus ojos eran azules.....muy azules....  
  
-Tus ojos..... - dijo Sirius muy bajito- son dorados..... - sintió que no podía dejar de verlos, los vio brillar desde lejos pero nunca pensó que de cerca fueran así, aún sujetaba a Remus del brazo  
  
Remus comenzó a sonrojarse ante la profunda mirada de Sirius y aquel comentario ¿acaso los dos pensaban lo mismo? Las piernas le temblaron y entonces recordó que sus ojos miel se volvieron dorados el día en que lo mordió aquel lobo ¿acaso se había dado cuenta Sirius de que el era licántropo? Este pensamiento lo asustó y le hizo recordar "nada de amistades".....no había tenido amigos hasta ahora y lo mejor era no tenerlos.....se dio media vuelta dispuesto a 'escapar' pero el chico de ojos azules no lo soltó.  
  
-¿Te he ofendido?– no quería que Remus se fuera, se sintió muy raro al perderlo de vista en el andén y no quería volver a sentirse así – Perdona.....no quiero estar fuera de lugar......es sólo que.....digo.....iba a decir que.....nunca antes vi unos ojos así y bueno.....son bonitos..... - Sirius sintió que sus mejillas le ardían al decir eso aunque no entendía por qué, bueno tampoco sabía por qué había dicho todo eso  
  
-Ga.....gracias- Remus no podía evitar sonreír y se sentía como un tonto, pero aliviado de que no sospechara de su 'enfermedad'- yo tampoco conocí a nadie con ojos tan azules (¿por qué dije eso? 0-0! )- y su sonrisa fue acompañada por un rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Sirius soltó de golpe a Remus al verlo así, él también sonreía - ¿qué me pasa?- pensaba, pero entonces alguien lo distrajo.....  
  
-Niños, ¿desean comprar algo del carrito? – era la señora de los refrigerios  
  
-¡Sííí.....!!!!!!!!! ¡Chocolates por favor!!! – dijo Remus saltando junto al carrito  
  
-Empanadas de calabaza y ranas de chocolate- fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius, miraba boquiabierto la conducta de Remus, ese niño era diferente a todos los que había conocido. En eso aparecieron James y Peter  
  
-¡Comidaaaaa! Bien yo quiero un poco de todo- dijo James  
  
-Grageas de todos los sabores para mi- pidió Peter  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- interrogó James a Sirius, al parecer ya no estaba enojado al ver que el hechizo en su pelo no duró ni un minuto.  
  
-Yo.....- rápidamente miro hacia donde estaba Remus- ......él es Remus Lupin  
  
-Hola ^-^ mi nombre es James y él es Peter  
  
-Hola.....- Remus ya tenía un chocolate en la boca y otro montón sujeto con ambos brazos; se veía muy nervioso, no recordaba haber socializado mucho en toda su vida y tenía miedo de empezar a tener amigos- bueno.....creo que me voy ahora a mi compartimiento ^-^ – la amable sonrisa de Remus fue lo último que vieron antes que este se marchara muy rápido  
  
-Parece un chico agradable.....aunque un poco raro- dijo James regresando al compartimiento con los brazos llenos de comida- ¿vienes Sirius?  
  
-Ya voy.....- suspiró, finalmente dejó de ver por donde se había ido Remus y siguió a James y Peter  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
-Tus hermosos ojos......  
  
-Tu bella sonrisa.....  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
No volvieron a estar cerca hasta la selección de casas en que los cuatro quedaron en Griffindor, esto alegró mucho a Sirius aunque Remus se sentó junto a una de las niñas en lugar de sentarse junto a él.  
  
Ya en el dormitorio de los alumnos de primer año se encontraron nuevamente  
  
-¡¡¡Hola!!!! ¿No es grandioso que estemos juntos? ^^ - dijo Sirius al ver a Remus entrar en el cuarto  
  
-Si – contestó, de verdad le alegraba verlo allí.....a los tres  
  
-Espero que nos divirtamos mucho juntos- añadió James  
  
-No puedo creer que el sombrero me haya elegido para Griffindor- repetía Peter  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – le dijo Sirius a Remus mientras se le acercaba al verlo tratar de abrir su baúl, al parecer el seguro se había atorado  
  
-No gracias, yo puedo solo.....- aunque eso no era verdad  
  
-Alohomora – y el baúl se abrió. Remus volteó hacia Sirius y le regaló una linda sonrisa  
  
-¡Gracias! Por fin puedo ponerme el pijama y dormir ^-^ estoy muy cansado- y diciendo esto cerró el dosel de su cama para cambiarse  
  
-De nada- dijo Sirius algo contrariado por cómo lo había ignorado Remus (según él)  
  
-¡¡¡Buenas Noches!!! ^-^ - lo sorprendió sacando la cabeza por entre las cortinas y mostrando una de sus lindas sonrisas sólo para Sirius- Hasta mañana chicos – se dirigió hacia los demás para luego irse a dormir  
  
-Buenas noches- respondieron todos también demasiado cansados como para hacer otra cosa que dormir. Después de eso el muchacho Black se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.....  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
-Desde siempre me ayudabas, hasta con cosas insignificante.....esos detalles me unieron a ti.....  
  
-Cómo me gustaba ver tu sonrisa....haría lo que sea sólo por verte sonreír.....  
  
-Te la pasabas haciendo bromas con James y Peter a quien podían.....  
  
-Siempre estabas en la biblioteca en las horas libres.....  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
Las clases pasaban rápido y llegó el día de la primera clase de vuelo.....con Slytherin  
  
-Quiero ver que formen dos filas, cada uno junto a su escoba y digan ¡arriba! – les indicó el profesor. James y Sirius lograron inmediatamente que sus escobas saltaran a sus manos igual que Malfoy y Snape de Slytherin, Peter y otros tenían algunos problemas pero ninguno sufría más que Remus  
  
-Madre mía.....creo que no quiero aprender a volar- el pobre licántropo comenzaba a sentir pánico, en realidad si quería volar pero el lobo que traía dentro prefería la seguridad del suelo  
  
-No te preocupes, no es tan difícil- le dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su lado, James decía que sí con la cabeza y hasta Peter lo apoyaba  
  
-Arriba- y la escoba saltó a sus manos- ´^_^` - sus compañeros de cuarto le dieron confianza, cada vez se llevaba mejor con ellos  
  
Después de un rato se fueron elevando y todo iba perfecto, pero cuando el profesor les indicó que bajaran Remus se quedó quieto a tres metros del suelo. Todos se le quedaron viendo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Lupin?- pregunto preocupado el profesor  
  
-La escoba no me obedece- respondió tratando de calmarse, aunque no podía estar más nervioso  
  
-Rayos, tengo que volver a quejarme al director, estas escobas ya están demasiado viejas  
  
-Lo que pasa es que Lupin es un inútil, como todos los Griffindor- dijo un muchacho muy rubio y de ojos grises con una mirada de desprecio única, obviamente de Slytherin  
  
-Lucius, ¿no habías dicho hace un momento que estas escobas son una porquería?- lo calló otro chico de pelo negro grasiento, como si tratara de sonar inocente en su irónico comentario  
  
-¿Del lado de quien estas Severus?- contestó Malfoy algo enojado  
  
-De ningún lado Lucius, de ninguno-  
  
-Ya cállense- gruño Sirius al borde de la histeria- ¿Qué acaso va a dejar a Remus ahí arriba todo el día profesor?  
  
-No enojes al profesor- dijo preocupado Peter- seguro que enseguida lo baja ¿no es así?  
  
-Obviamente que si Pettigrew  
  
- ¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡ayudenmeeee!!!!!- mientras todos discutían en el seguro suelo, la escoba del pobre Remus había empezado a vibrar y ahora trataba de tirarlo al piso  
  
-Potter suba a su escoba y ayúdeme- James había demostrado que ya sabía manejar bien la escoba y se apresuro a seguir al profesor en el aire para agarrar a Remus, pero éste entró en pánico.  
  
-¡Yo te agarro!- gritaba Sirius corriendo de un lado a otro debajo de él en un estado de histeria total- ¡no te asustes Remus yo te atrapo!  
  
-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa...........!- justo cuando iban a sujetarlo la escoba se volvió loca y Remus se cayo  
  
-¡Te tengo, te tengo, te tengo, te..........!- ¡Pum! - X _ X / +_+ - por suerte........ (relativamente) Remus le cayó encima  
  
Ya era de noche cuando se despertaron........  
  
-No sé como es posible que pasen estas cosas, dos niños de primero en semejante peligro.......- murmuraba enojada una señora cerca, era la Sra. Pomfrey la enfermera.  
  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Sirius viendo que su brazo estaba entablillado y estaba recostado en un lugar que no era su cuarto  
  
-En la enfermería pequeño, si no fuera por ti ese accidente hubiera sido terrible......vamos tómate esto- y viéndolo con mucho cariño le alcanzó un vaso lleno de una sustancia de dudoso sabor que Sirius bebió con una mueca de asco- hará que tu brazo roto sane muy rápido pero pasarás la noche aquí, así que trata de descansar- le dijo mientras se iba con el vaso vacío  
  
-¡Remus!- dijo Sirius sobresaltado, recordando lo que pasó con la escoba y entonces recién notó que alguien lo miraba desde la cama de al lado y se volteó para verlo  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor? #-_-# discúlpame por favor.....de verdad lo siento mucho- le dijo Remus muy triste y preocupado, él se había roto una pierna y también debía pasar la noche allí- tardaste mucho en despertar......  
  
-Estoy genial, ^_~ ¿y tú? Me diste tremendo susto desde allá arriba..... - Remus se veía muy apenado por haberle roto el brazo, y todavía lo miraba cabizbajo  
  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad.....aunque no debiste, mira lo que te hice.....  
  
-No hay por qué preocuparse tanto..... ¿Para eso están los amigos, no? No me digas que esperabas que te dejara estrellarte contra el suelo- Remus comenzó a sonreír al escuchar a Sirius llamarlo 'amigo' lo cual tranquilizó a Sirius- ¿pero sabes que? Nadie diría que pesas tanto con solo verte ja ja ^_^  
  
- ^_^ -  
  
-Así me gusta Remus, que sonrías ^_~ -  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Desde ese momento fueron amigos y la amistad se extendió a los cuatro Griffindor que compartían entonces el cuarto de primer año.  
  
********************************************************  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Espero que les guste y me hagan saber que opinan de mi primer FF... Así que mándenme Reviews para decirme si quieren que continúe o lo deje por la paz porque la verdad es que tengo serias intenciones de continuar y poner unos dos capítulos Mínimo por cada año en Hogwarts pero todo depende si les gusta o no.....¿avísenme si?  
  
En el próximo chap seguiré con cosas que suceden en primer año.....  
  
Remus Lupin y Sirius Black son la pareja más dulce que existe ^_^ !!!  
  
Y por cierto tengo un personaje MUY LINDO al cual le tengo mucho cariño y que quisiera poner durante uno o dos capis pero eso sería más adelante en la historia. Se llama Ángelus..... y insisto..... es SUPER LINDO  
  
¡Voy a esperar con muchas ganas sus opiniones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡Saludos y buena suerte!!!!!  
  
~~*~~Greeneyes~~*~~ 


	2. Merodeando

VERSION CORREGIDA Y CONTINUADA ^___^  
  
2.- Merodeando  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
En todos sus pensamientos felices, en cada recuerdo que les venia a la mente siempre estaba el otro. A veces rodeados de amigos, otras los dos solos y algunas veces quizás simplemente Sirius pensaba en Remus y Remus pensaba en Sirius.....  
  
/  
  
"-Nuestros amigos.........- recordó Remus con una sonrisa algo amarga  
  
-Los merodeadores.........- y el perro negro aulló con tristeza en medio de su carrera"  
  
/ //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////  
  
-Rayos..... no debí salir hoy- murmuro Remus mientras escapaba con Sirius, James y Peter de la Sra. Norris; se sentía muy débil después de su cuarta luna llena en Hogwarts, pero James y Sirius insistieron mucho en llevarlo a conocer los pasillos y aulas nuevas que habían descubierto en su ausencia  
  
El espíritu aventurero les salió después de que Sirius se perdiera buscando a Remus la primera noche que no fue a dormir al cuarto, hasta que James y Peter lo encontraron a las 4 de la madrugada.....  
  
-¡Vamos Remus, si no corres más rápido nos van a atrapar!!!- Repetía James  
  
-¡A la derecha!- grito Peter  
  
-¡Ahora a la izquierda!- dijo Sirius jalando del brazo a Remus quien parecía que le iba a dar una taquicardia  
  
-¡Izquierda! -¡Derecha! -¡Bajando las gradas, luego a la derecha! -¡El próximo corredor otra vez a la derecha!  
  
-@_@ si, si ya voy......- Remus ya no sabía quien decía que, se estaba mareando de tanto dar vueltas y si no era porque Black le seguía jalando del brazo se hubiera estrellado en varias esquinas  
  
Sin darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado allí, se vio en el dormitorio, con sus amigos jadeando en el piso y riendo hasta que les dolió el estómago  
  
-¡Eso estuvo increíble!- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie de un salto- Filch todavía debe seguir buscándonos ^_~  
  
-¿Qué te parecieron los trofeos de ese salón Rem?- continuó James  
  
-¡Estupendo! – apenas podía hablar de agotado que estaba, menos todavía moverse- aunque lo único que no me gusta de andar "merodeando" por el castillo es tener que escapar de Filch y su gata ^-^  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ´*`_´*` - gritó James saltando a su lado – ¡Repite eso por favor!- insistió arrastrándose de debajo de Peter que cayó sentado encima de él, asustado por su euforia  
  
-¿Qué? 0_0???  
  
-¿De que hablas James? – hablo Sirius desconcertado, mientras se lanzaba sobre ellos en un clavado estilo lucha libre  
  
-¡Oye, estas pesado! Hablo sobre lo de merodear..... ¿Recuerdan que hablamos de buscar un nombre para nuestro grupo? ¡¡¡Me gusta Merodeadores *-* !!!  
  
-¿Los Merodeadores? Muy interesante.....– dijo Remus levantándose lo suficiente para apoyarse en la espalda de Sirius, quien estaba sobre Peter.....que seguía sobre James ^.^  
  
-Auxilio....X_X- susurraba James con el poco aire que le quedaba-¡Panda de gordos! T_T snif.....  
  
-No James, el único gordo es Peter así que eso no sirve- se burlo Sirius ignorando vilmente las quejas de James - ¡Los Merodeadores esta buenísimo!  
  
-Además va con nuestras actividades extraescolares jeje- agregó Peter- hey Sirius, cuidado con los codos  
  
-¿Y si alguien nos pregunta el por qué del nombre? No vayan a darse cuenta de que es porque nos escapamos a merodear por las noches ^_^ -habló Remus acomodándose mejor sobre la espalda de Sirius  
  
-Pues respondemos que es 'secreto de merodeador' mi querido Lupin- respondió Sirius – Así que...... ¿Seremos los merodeadores?  
  
-Perfecto – dijo Remus  
  
-No existe un nombre mejor- los apoyo Peter  
  
-..............X_X................  
  
-¿Estas de acuerdo James?  
  
-.............@-@...............veo una luz...................al final de un túnel  
  
-¿James?  
  
-................#_#............  
  
-Creo que ya se desmayó.....- dijo Peter mirando abajo  
  
-¿Jamsie?  
  
-¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡Merodeadores!!! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!- James (con su grito de guerra) se levantó de golpe, aunque nadie supo cómo, haciendo que todos cayeran al piso mientras que se escuchaba un "Auch" general seguido de risas y un ataque de todos contra todos ^-^  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////// /  
  
"-Era tan difícil mentirles.....  
  
-Siempre supe que eras diferente.....o mejor dicho especial....."  
  
/ //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////  
  
Todos se habían ido a sus casas para la navidad y recibieron varias lechuzas de sus amigos y regalos. Cada uno se divirtió por su parte en las vacaciones de ese año, aunque Remus no le duró mucho el espíritu de fin de año ya que la siguiente noche de navidad era luna llena y cada transformación le iba pareciendo más horrible que la anterior.  
  
Al regresar a clases Remus se veía muy enfermo, por lo que sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse.  
  
-Estás más delgado Rem- le dijo Sirius mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca  
  
-Ah..... ¿en serio? – Lupin estaba poniéndose nervioso- No me di cuenta  
  
-Pues yo si - respondió viéndolo fijamente, hace mucho que ya le parecía que sucedía algo raro- Estás más pálido que de costumbre, llevas ojeras, los ojos algo rojos, andas cansado, la túnica te queda más holgada porque de seguro perdiste unos cinco kilos como mínimo, además llevas los labios partidos y esta mañana por primera vez no atendías en clase.....ni siquiera tu mirada es como antes.....  
  
-Es que yo.....- Remus estaba rojo hasta las orejas, ¿Cómo es que él se daba cuenta de todo eso?- P...pues yo......  
  
-Y no me digas que estás resfriado de nuevo por que sabes que eso no es verdad- Sabía que antes tampoco había estado resfriado pero ya no podía aguantar más tiempo sin saber que le sucedía a Remus  
  
-Sirius tiene razón- aumento James, aunque se sorprendió con todos los detalles que su amigo había mencionado, él también había notado que Remus se veía muy mal- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Remus?  
  
-Somos tus amigos, se supone que deberías confiar en nosotros.....- dijo Peter acercándose a ellos  
  
-La verdad es que.....- el licántropo ya no podía aguantar más, le había prometido a Dumbledore que nadie se enteraría de su secreto y justificaría sus ausencias diciendo que visitaba a su madre enferma, pero no contaba con que conseguiría tener amigos tan buenos como aquellos y mentirles era lo que le ponía tan mal- Yo.....no puedo decirles – y tomando sus cosas salio corriendo de allí  
  
.................................Esa noche en la sala común......  
  
-No te pongas así Sirius, yo iré a hablar con él- intentaba calmarlo James  
  
-Esta bien.....  
  
-Peter quédate con Sirius- y diciendo esto los dejo en la sala común de Griffindor para subir al dormitorio escuchando a lo lejos "estás exagerando" en la voz de Peter  
  
-¿Remus? – James abrió la puerta con cuidado y se fue acercando a la cama de Remus lentamente - ¿No quieres hablar con nosotros?  
  
-Hola James.....no se trata de eso- murmuro muy bajito y sin quitar la mirada del libro de "Criaturas oscuras, dónde encontrarlas y cómo destruirlas" que había sacado de la biblioteca.  
  
-Mira, no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti.....pero si no quieres contarnos que es lo que te sucede – dio un profundo suspiro – pues lo comprenderemos – terminó sonriendo lo más que pudo, de una manera amistosa y sentándose junto a él  
  
-Tampoco es eso – marcó la página que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro inmediatamente para luego mirar a James a los ojos con cara de preocupación – ¿donde está Sirius?  
  
-En la sala común con Peter – entonces James notó que tenía los ojos un poco rojos..... ¿Acaso Remus había llorado?  
  
-Vamos entonces- se levantó seguido de James. Peter sonrió al verlos acercarse. Cuando Remus llegó junto al sillón de la sala vio a Black sentado y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Está así desde que nos dejaste en la biblioteca esta mañana – dijo Peter –Pero deberías ver como se pone las noches que no vienes a dormir- entonces James le dio un codazo haciendo que se callara  
  
Lupin no sabía que decir, le dolía lastimar a sus amigos con sus secretos y le dolía más aun ver a Sirius sin la habitual hiperactividad y alegría que le caracterizaban...... y todo por su culpa.  
  
-Sirius.....- lo llamó pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros después de sentarse junto a él, haciendo que volteara a verlo y sonriera un poco  
  
-Muy bien, chicos- empezó dirigiéndose a todos- lamento mucho no poder contarles algunas cosas, pero antes de hacerlo debo hablar con alguien.....denme tiempo por favor......  
  
Sirius lo veía a los ojos y entonces sonrió un poco más alegre, asintiendo con la cabeza igual que hicieron los demás. Remus también comenzó a sonreír tiernamente ante la respuesta de sus amigos.  
  
..............  
  
Unos días más tarde James vio la página que Remus marcó en su libro y había estado leyendo aquel día.....pero no dijo nada a nadie y Lupin tampoco se enteró de eso por un tiempo..... ..............  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
-Otra vez......... – Susurro Remus viendo que pronto oscurecería por la ventana del cuarto. Las semanas habían pasado rápido porque todo había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta se habían hecho castigar varias veces por sus bromas en clases. Ya había hablado con Dumbledore y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho:  
  
-"¿Contarle a alguien que eres licántropo? Mmm..... Verás querido Remus que todo es cuestión de confianza- le dijo sonriendo amablemente y acomodándose mejor los lentes de media luna- Debes saber que la confianza es una de las mayores muestras de cariño, respeto, amistad y hasta de amor"  
  
Aquellas palabras se le quedaron grabadas para siempre. Se volteó para ver como James y Sirius planeaban como volver rosado el pelo de Malfoy mientras que Peter preparaba la poción para la travesura y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con ellos.  
  
-Hey, merodeadores- los llamó sonriente mientras se acercaba a ellos  
  
-Ya vino a retarnos por divertirnos un poco..... l_l – dijo Peter ocultando la poción  
  
-Ssshhh.....- lo callo James- ¿verdad que vienes para ayudarnos Rem? ^.^  
  
-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Sirius poniéndose rápidamente tras el y tomándolo del cuello con un brazo- saboteador interceptado ^_~  
  
-Ya déjame Sirius, les dije que no lo volvería a hacer- y pensó: "¿nunca se les va a olvidar? sólo porque no les dejé llenar de sapos la sala común (al menos no ese año ^_^ jeje)" además que decidió que sólo los detendría si creía que se pasaban en la broma.....porque además él no se quedaba atrás...  
  
-¿Y si no quiero soltarte, qué eh? –Sirius lo apretó más, abrazándolo con el otro brazo  
  
-En entonces me obligarás a tomar medidas extremas- sonrió Lupin pícaramente, en realidad ya se había acostumbrado a que Sirius lo abrazara cada que podía y la verdad no le molestaba tanto  
  
-No me digas- dijo burlonamente Sirius y muy seguro de tener ventaja- ¿que podrías hacerme?  
  
-Pues esto.....^_^ - dijo muy tranquilo mientras ponía atrás las manos y le hacía cosquillas a Sirius, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo en un ataque de risa-  
  
-¡Ja ja j aja!!! ¡Ya no Remus, jeje ya no!- Hacia poco que el lobito había descubierto lo que parecía ser la única debilidad de su amigo y no dudaba en usarla en su contra si era necesario- ¡aaaja jaja tu ganas, me rindo!  
  
-Que no se te olvide quien manda ¿eh?- sonrió Remus sentado sobre él  
  
-Claro que no Remus- y Black puso una sonrisa angelical ante lo cual Remus se asustó un poco, conocía muy bien a su amigo. En un rápido movimiento fue él quien quedo sentado sobre Remus y despeinándolo a más no dar  
  
-¡No! ¡Basta Sirius que sabes que no me gusta andar despeinado como tú!- Sirius sabía que su amigo tenía cierta obsesión con el pelo, ya varías veces había tratado de sujetar con algo su negro cabello y ni que se diga de los hechizos que le hizo al pelo de James para peinarlo inútilmente (una vez casi lo deja calvo *.*Uuuu) – Además tengo algo que decirles –dijo recordando lo que quería hacer hace un momento "que voy a hacer con Sirius que siempre me cambia los planes" pensó  
  
-Esta bien- Sirius se levantó ayudando a Remus a ponerse de pie también -creo que ya sabemos quien es el jefe de quien ^_~ - sonrió  
  
-Si, si claro -_-u – murmuro Remus mientras James y Peter dejaban de reír para escucharlo- Bien.....vuelvo a irme esta noche – (Sirius dejó de sonreír ese instante) – y no es para ir a ver a mi madre.....-"rayos esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" titubeo- Nunca me he ido para ir a verla, ella no está enferma- "hay no, hay no, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" – Y como yo confío mucho en ustedes.....-"¿de verdad confío tanto en ellos? ¿Y si luego no quieren saber más de mí? ¿Y si se lo cuentan a alguien?" _ "!no les digas Remus, estas cometiendo un grave error!"- Pues quería contarles la verdad... y.....es sólo eso *-*u – "mejor ya no les digo más....." entonces se dio cuenta de que se había retrasado muchísimo para encontrarse con la Sra. Pomfrey "¡O_O! ¡¡¡oh nooo, estoy en problemas!!!"  
  
En ese mismo instante la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de primer año se abrió y la Sra. Pomfrey entró muy nerviosa (disimulando muy mal que estaba histérica) y viendo hacia los muchachos se dirigió rápidamente hacia Remus tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de allí a toda prisa  
  
-¡ O_o ! ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?  
  
- l~l ¿.....? No tengo la menor idea James  
  
-¡0`_´0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Préstame tu capa James!– diciendo esto Sirius salió corriendo con James y Peter detrás  
  
-¡Oye, espéranos!!! ......  
  
-¡En que estabas pensando Remus Lupin! -\_/- ¿que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que estés dentro del castillo en luna llena?- le retó muy enfadada la Sra. Pomfrey arrodillándose frente a él y jalándole de los hombros  
  
-Lo sé.....lo siento mucho.....yo.....sé q...que soy peligroso- dijo Remus con lágrimas en los ojos- lo siento mucho..... ;_;  
  
-Perdóname tú pequeño- la Sra. Pomfrey abrazó fuertemente a Remus y no pudo evitar sollozar- Fui muy dura contigo, pero es porque me preocupé mucho por ti.....no te mereces esto – y pensó "pobre niño, nadie debe enterarse. Existen muchos trogloditas que serían capaces de matarlo....." –Recuerda que eres un niño y un niño muy bueno cariño ^_^- le dijo tratando de reconfortarlo y le sonrió con mucho cariño limpiándole las lágrimas para después apretar el nudo del sauce boxeador, pero cuando iba a acompañarlo por el pasadizo Remus la detuvo  
  
-Usted también debe recordar que soy un niño-licántropo - le dijo Remus tratando inútilmente de sonreír y dejando desconcertada a la enfermera- y pronto me transformaré, así que es mejor que esta vez me vaya solo- se despidió de ella y se encaminó sólo hacia la casa de los gritos a través la oscuridad del túnel  
  
Sirius los había visto primero frente al sauce, después entrar por un pasaje secreto y luego a la Sra. Pomfrey saliendo de allí pero sin Remus, aunque estaba a una distancia prudente no pudo escuchar nada y tampoco entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. La enfermera se iba acercando y entonces pudo ver que estaba llorando mientras repetía: -Como sufre...... es horrible.....y debe pasar por esto cada mes por el resto de su vida- Se puso la capucha y entró en el castillo sin darse cuenta que era seguida por Sirius- pequeño valiente, volveré por ti mañana a las cinco.....  
  
Al escuchar lo último Black se quedó quieto por un momento y decidió que volvería la madrugada del día siguiente. Se sentía increíblemente triste aunque no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con James y Peter esperándolo preocupados, en cuanto se quitó la capa y pudieron verlo se acercaron a él  
  
-¿Qué a sucedido?  
  
-¿Donde está Remus?  
  
-Debemos ir a buscarlo mañana temprano cerca del sauce boxeador para saber que es lo que pasa- dijo muy nervioso – no tengo idea de porqué la Sra. Pomfrey lo dejó en un pasadizo secreto que tiene la entrada allí, pero le escuché decir que lo recogería de allí a las cinco..... y algo horrible le pasaba.....y sufriría todos los meses por el resto de su vida.....y eso es lo único que sé.....y no sé que hacer.....y estoy preocupado.....esto no se ve nada bien.....- Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro y se veía muy preocupado; cuando finalmente se detuvo levantó la mirada y vio a Peter sentarse frente al fuego con cara de confundido; pero James se había quedado frente a él muy pálido, respirando entrecortadamente y viéndolo con cara de espanto  
  
-¿Qué sucede James? – preguntó Sirius casi gritando, sabía que James le ocultaba algo y la paciencia en ese momento era poca - ¿¡Y a ti qué te pasa?!  
  
-Esperen un momento- balbuceó sin darle ninguna emoción a sus palabras y corrió hacia su cuarto. Sirius y Peter lo siguieron sin dudar y vieron como James se dirigía primero a la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo en el cielo y se puso más blanco todavía mientras murmuraba - es luna llena...  
  
-¿Y eso que?- gruñó Sirius desesperado, quería saber de una vez que era lo que sucedía pero James no le hizo caso en lo más mínimo mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la mesita de Remus, y, hurgando entre sus cosas levantó un libro en el que buscó la página que estaba separada por una pluma y al abrirlo, después de leer un poco casi se cae...  
  
-¿Que es lo que está pasando James? ¡Contéstame de una vez!  
  
-Si...siéntense primero- dijo James con voz ronca – Remus ha estado leyendo esto desde el día que le preguntamos que le sucedía, lo vi cuando vine a buscarlo para que habláramos en la sala común.....y creo que lo explica todo.....-tragó saliva para continuar- escuchen bien: "'Entre los seres oscuros más peligrosos se encuentran los licántropos, se los puede descubrir durante las noches de luna llena de cada mes cuando se convierten en lobos. Estas bestias son asesinos que buscan sangre humana durante sus transformaciones y pasan su maldición sólo a través de su mordida la cual, una vez contraída, no tiene ninguna cura conocida. Se puede matar a un licántropo (comúnmente conocido como hombre lobo) solamente con el hechizo Aveda Kedavra, un puñal o hacha de plata, también con una bala de plata muggle, o cualquier tipo de artefactos de plata en general. Debido a la peligrosidad que representan estos monstruos el ministerio de magia permite el uso de la maldición imperdonable para la defensa contra estos seres oscuros, debido a que una vez registrado un asesinato provocado por un licántropo, pocas veces son recibidos en Azcabán'"...........a decir verdad.....Remus siempre falta una vez al mes durante la luna llena y ya nos dijo que tenía un secreto que no nos podía contar.....y quizás esto es aquello tan "horrible" que quería decir la Sra. Pomfrey.....todo tiene sentido.....  
  
-¡O-O! por las barbas de Merlín.....-balbuceó Peter mientras caía al suelo desmayado  
  
-Me niego a creerlo- dijo Sirius en un tono seco- Remus no es una bestia asesina.....mucho menos un ser oscuro  
  
-Pero Sirius, todo tiene sentido- James aún estaba pálido y temblaba un poco- Remus es un Licántropo-y las palabras salieron de su boca como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía- es un.....monstruo  
  
-¡¿Y que si es licántropo?! – Gritó - ¿Qué acaso no es nuestro amigo? ¿Es que no has hablado con él?- y la voz se le quebró mientras sentía como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla y se puso a lanzar de un lado a otro todo lo que tenía cerca, comenzando por el libro de 'criaturas oscuras' -¿Es que nunca lo has mirado a los ojos? –entonces Sirius no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas  
  
-Sirius.....- James se sentía increíblemente culpable ante las palabras de Black  
  
-Dime James.....- se calmó entonces para recoger el libro del suelo y acomodarlo con cuidado en la mesita de Remus, después se acercó a James viéndolo fijamente a los ojos con un brillo en los suyos que hicieron retroceder a Potter- ¿Acaso nunca has visto a Remus sonreír.....? Probablemente tengas razón y él sea un hombre lobo..... ¡Pero nunca te atrevas a decir que el Remus Lupin que yo conozco es un monstruo!  
  
-Nuestro amigo no es un monstruo- dijo James esta vez con seguridad en la voz, aunque la tristeza en cada palabra era evidente- Lo siento, tienes razón.....me dejé llevar por lo que decía ese libro  
  
-El que escribió este estúpido libro no sabe lo que dice porque no conoce a Remus......  
  
-Jamás lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Peter levantándose después de haber reaccionado con los gritos de Sirius y haber escuchado su conversación con James- debe ser muy difícil para él que haya gente que quiera matarlo.....  
  
-Es mejor que descansemos un poco si queremos ir a verlo mañana temprano- James cambió el tema al ver lo pálido que se puso Sirius cuando escuchó lo que Peter dijo  
  
-Bien, despertaremos a las cuatro y media- respondió Peter al notar las intenciones de James  
  
Sirius no dijo nada, apagaron la luz y cada uno se fue a su cama; aunque ninguno logró dormir esa noche  
  
-Remus......-susurró Black recostado en su cama, mientras veía la luna llena pasar por la ventana el resto de la noche, iluminando la cama vacía de Remus......  
  
*******************************  
  
Para que me preocupo en retrasarlos con notitas de autora si se van a pasar al siguiente capitulo rapidito, ¿verdad? ^_________^ 


	3. Mientras estes a mi lado

VERSION CORREGIDA Y CONTINUADA  
  
*******************************  
  
3.- Mientras estés a mi lado  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Pronto amanecería así que Sirius se levantó y mecánicamente se arregló como acostumbraba. Caminó sin muchas ganas hacia la cama de Remus y se recostó en ella, meditó un momento en las mil ideas que pasaban por su mente hasta que volteó a ver el libro que estaba en la mesita, la ira inundó su alma.....había pensado en muchas cosas esa noche.....  
  
-Vamos- le llamó James sujetando la capa entre las manos, no se había dado cuenta de que todos estaban listos  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa- Peter abrió la puerta y salió seguido de los dos chicos.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada en todo el recorrido hacia el sauce boxeador.....cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que pasaría sin que el árbol los golpeara, se sentaron a esperar  
  
La Sra. Pomfrey llegó a los pocos minutos oculta bajo la misma capa negra de la noche anterior y la vieron entrar al mismo pasadizo que Sirius ya había visto. Tardó un poco en salir de allí, pero no estaban preparados para la conmoción y el terrible pesar de ver lo que sucedería  
  
La enfermera salió corriendo en dirección al castillo con una camilla mágica flotando junto a ella. Se veía aterrada mientras llevaba en la camilla a un muchacho cubierto casi por completo con una manta oscura, y un brazo iba colgando sin voluntad alguna goteando sangre.......  
  
-Remus.......- dijo Sirius al ver que el viento levantaba un poco la manta y logró reconocer el cabello castaño claro de Remus. Aquél pelo de algunos mechones casi rubios que siempre estaba bien peinado y sujeto en un cinto azul estaba ahora enmarañado y sucio, teñido por algunas manchas rojas y secas..... Quiso correr hacia él pero James lo detuvo, no debían ser vistos  
  
-¿Habrá atacado a alguien?- dijo Peter casi en un susurro  
  
-No lo creo, es él quien está herido- habló James tratando de comprender que por lo visto su amigo estaba gravemente herido - creo que él estaba sangrando.....  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería no se atrevieron a seguir a madame Pomfrey a través de la cortina mientras curaba a Remus. Después de un rato de esperar impacientemente, la enfermera se retiró a toda prisa diciendo- "Debo avisar a Dumbledore" – Sólo entonces se acercaron a su amigo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta Sirius salió de debajo la capa, de todas maneras no importaba ya que no había nadie más allí.  
  
Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción mientras revisaba las heridas de su amigo. No llevaba la parte superior del pijama y pudo ver algunas vendas alrededor de sus brazos y también en las costillas, moretones en su rostro y un arañazo en la mejilla. En un impulso, llevó una mano hacia el rostro de Remus y acarició su cabeza arreglándole el pelo, sabía como a Remus le gustaba llevarlo bien acomodado, aunque si estuvieran en otra situación, lo que le hubiera gustado hacer sería despeinar a su querido amigo...  
  
Entonces hubo algo que le llamó la atención y vió una vieja cicatriz que tenía cerca del hombro izquierdo y estiró la mano, pero cuando ya tenía un par de dedos extendidos cerca, alejó la mano rápidamente.....  
  
– Ahí lo mordió el licántropo – dijo volteándose hacia sus amigos.....y dejando que una rabia incontrolable lo llenara de nuevo, salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios.  
  
James y Peter se quedaron un rato más y cuando se iban encontraron a Dumbledore y madame Pomfrey en la puerta; ella dijo algo sobre que le habían caído unas tablas viejas mientras intentaba escapar de 'la casa de los gritos' y el director comentó que era necesario adecuar mejor el lugar para las estadías de Lupin allí. Ambos lamentaban la suerte del muchacho.....  
  
-No existe cura conocida.....- Le dijo James a Peter mientras entraban en la sala de Griffindor- eso era lo que decía el libro sobre los hombres lobo y ni siquiera Dumbledore puede hacer nada al respecto  
  
Se encontraron con Black en el dormitorio y le contaron lo que habían escuchado. El resto de la mañana pasó lentamente mientras no dejaban de observar el asiento vacío de Remus de cuando en cuando, ya al medio día se fueron corriendo a los dormitorios porque era la hora en que su amigo usualmente regresaba después de desaparecer una noche.....  
  
-Hola chicos ^-^ - les saludó el muchacho de ojos dorados en cuanto entraron, llevaba la misma sonrisa de siempre, como si todo estuviera bien a pesar de que su aspecto frágil y lastimado indicaban todo lo contrario- '¿Y ahora que les diré?'-pensaba muy nervioso en el fondo  
  
-Hola Rem, me alegro de verte- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a James, después de aquella noche comprendió al ver a Lupin tan tranquilo el porque decían que los Griffindor eran de corazón fuerte.  
  
-Hola Remus.....-saludó Peter, no sabía como reaccionar sabiendo cual era su secreto-¿cómo has estado?  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias; aunque no pude dormir muy bien anoche ^-^u pero eso es todo.....- le dolía todo el cuerpo y no quería recordar más de su maldición, decidió hablarles otro día de la verdad  
  
Sirius le veía fijamente como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos -"¿piensas seguir mintiéndome, Remus?" -escuchaba su propia voz dando vueltas en su cabeza. Ahora entendía porque su amigo se veía enfermo, aunque estaba sorprendido al ver que conservaba la sonrisa que le regalaba siempre. Hace algunas horas lo había visto tan lastimado en la enfermería y aun así seguía sonriendo..... Remus notó la penetrante mirada de Sirius y se acercó a él.....aunque se detuvo a unos pocos pasos.  
  
-¿Dónde estuviste anoche Remus? – Preguntó Sirius llevando una mano hacia su rostro como lo había hecho antes, nuevamente no pudo evitar acariciar con inmenso cariño la mejilla de Remus en el lugar donde penas quedaban rastros de lo hace unas horas fue un profundo arañazo mientras pensaba -"dime la verdad de una vez"  
  
Remus se quedó inmóvil frente a Sirius, cada vez lo ponía más nervioso su comportamiento, pero en especial estaba nerviosísimo por lo que le acababa de preguntar. Se sentía impotente... ya no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería perderlo.....no quería perder a ninguno sus amigos.....  
  
-Tengo algo de sueño, ¿podemos hablar de eso mas tarde?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de ir hacia su cama pero Sirius lo tomó del brazo de una manera algo torpe haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo, algo que lo sorprendió y asustó.  
  
-¿Dónde te llevó madame Pomfrey anoche? –Otra vez le estaba dominando la ira que había sentido antes- No creo que esa sea una pregunta difícil de responder- Esta vez su vos era áspera y tajante, nunca antes le había hablado así a Remus- Ya no me mientas.....-  
  
-Sirius.....-sentía como las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero las retuvo; aunque Black le apretaba cada vez más fuerte no era por eso que quería llorar – Sirius, me lastimas......-  
  
Aquellos ojos dorados y tristes que le pedían que se calmara fueron demasiado para Sirius. Soltó a su amigo para dirigirse hacia su cama y cerró el dosel sin atreverse a mirar atrás, ahora estaba lleno de sentimientos confusos, que se unían en todo y en nada a la vez con la ira.  
  
James se acercó a Remus en ese instante y le habló muy bajito, como para no asustarlo –Lo sabemos todo Remus, confía en nosotros.....siempre estaremos a tu lado- Esto lo sacó de su sopor al ver el extraño comportamiento de Sirius......  
  
-¿No me tienen miedo?- preguntó asustado, con lágrimas desesperadas que intentaban salir sin éxito y sentía cómo el escalofrío que le estremeció al oír las palabras de James terminaba de recorrerle la espalda -¿No me odian? ¿No se alejarán de mí? – nunca esperó escuchar nada parecido en toda su vida, así que aún dudaba si era verdad... ¿eran en serio palabras sinceras?  
  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- La voz de Sirius se escuchó retumbar en las paredes del dormitorio mientras volvía a aparecer entre las cortinas de su cama e iba inmediatamente donde estaba Remus para abrazarlo - Eres un tonto...... ¿por qué no confiaste en nosotros antes?  
  
-Tenía miedo......- la voz de Remus reflejaba un mar de emociones que iban desde el llanto hasta la alegría, pero también el temor de comprender toda la situación en la que se metía.- Tenía tanto miedo de que se alejaran de mi...  
  
-Eso no sucederá nunca- Sirius comprendió entonces que lo único que deseaba era proteger a Remus, aunque no comprendía exactamente las razones no deseaba verlo triste nunca más. Se separó un poco para hablarle viéndolo a los ojos- Nunca te abandonaremos, somos tus amigos y siempre será así- al ver que su querido amigo Remus volvía a sonreír al escucharle decir esto, volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente y le dijo al oído- Yo nunca te dejaré Remus......  
  
-Gracias......- El lobito sintió como si su corazón saltara al escuchar a Sirius y lo abrazó con la misma intensidad- Gracias...  
  
- ^-^ | ^_~ | *.* | l-l |  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////// . . """ "-Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.....  
  
-Ese día me juré que te protegería siempre....." """ . .  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sirius pasó mucho tiempo en la biblioteca los últimos meses de aquel año. Se la pasaba leyendo sobre licántropos sin que Remus se enterara y estaba decidido a encontrar una manera de ayudar a su amigo, porque tal vez no existía una cura pero no perdía la esperanza de que quizás encontraría otra manera de apoyarlo en todo momento.  
  
La respuesta le vino en una clase de Transformaciones.  
  
En las vacaciones de verano comenzaría a preparar todo para empezar el próximo año con su plan, con ayuda de James y Peter. Al despedirse de sus amigos en la estación del tren, sintió que de pronto las vacaciones le parecían demasiado largas.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////  
  
Y eso es lo más importante del PRIMER AÑO de los MERODEADORES en Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Primera parte de mi FF Finis *-*!!!!!!!  
  
(¡Y todavía me falta un montón -_-u ........ que espero vaya a estar mucho mejor ^_~! )  
  
Saludos, besos y buena suerte!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~Greeneyes~~*~~*~~  
  
... 


	4. Conociendo cosas nuevas

VERSION CORREGIDA Y CONTINUADA ..........................................................................  
  
4.- Conociendo cosas nuevas  
----------------------------------------------  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Abrió lentamente sus pequeños ojos dorados, el escándalo en el piso de abajo no le permitió dormir más, así que decidió ver que sucedía  
  
-¡¡Auxilio!!!- Remus casi cae rodando por las gradas al escuchar gritar a su madre desde la cocina y llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba para verla acurrucada sobre el mesón y en una de las esquinas, mientras su padre trataba de atrapar una gran lechuza que volaba como loca de un lado a otro escapando de él, rompiendo todo lo que hallaba a su paso y armando un gran alboroto.  
  
El Lupin más pequeño sólo se quedó viendo el espectáculo boquiabierto, no había visto a sus padres tan nerviosos desde que los gnomos de jardín decidieron que querían vivir en el baño de la casa.....y no pudo evitar reírse tanto que sus padres y la lechuza se le quedaron viendo. Inmediatamente la enorme lechuza negra se lanzó hacia Remus y lo lanzó al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué rayos.....?- primero Remus creyó que aquella lechuza que parecía que tenía lana negra en vez de plumas, por lo felpuda y grande que era, iba a atacarlo... pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir como prácticamente se "agarraba" de él y le hacía cariños con el pico......  
  
-Me pareces conocida..... ¡Mejor dicho me recuerdas a alguien! – le dijo sorprendido, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que traía una nota en la pata - Apuesto a que eres de Sirius - dijo sonriendo ante la actitud alegre y tan cariñosa de la lechuza que no se le despegaba y hacía más difícil quitarle el pergamino para poder leerlo.  
  
Los señores Lupin lo veían sorprendidos. Su hijo estaba ahora sentado muy tranquilo en el suelo de la cocina y leyendo una carta, mientras tenía en su regazo aquel monstruo que hace un momento casi les destroza la cocina, además que aquella criatura ahora parecía un cachorrito en las manos de su hijo, aunque a ratos le mandaba una mirada salvaje y huraña a la señora Lupin......  
  
-No me digas que intentaste quitarle la nota a la lechuza.....¬¬ - Le decía el Sr. Lupin a su esposa mientras salían de la cocina. Ella estaba notoriamente roja ante el escándalo que su curiosidad provocó en la casa.  
  
-Me preocupo por mi hijo #^~^#!! ..... ¡Es mi derecho de madre!!!  
  
Remus se quedó solo en la cocina mientras leía feliz la carta:  
  
"""Querido Remus:  
  
¡Hola!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿Cómo estas??? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Espero que Wooly no te haya causado problemas porque es un poco huraño con los desconocidos, por no decir que está un poco loco. Ojalá que te estés divirtiendo tanto como nos divertimos en Hogwarts ^_~ jeje; yo la he pasado bien aunque tampoco demasiado.....al menos eso es imposible si no estamos juntos, bueno, tú sabes, los merodeadores..... En fin, te escribo para invitarte a pasar la última semana de vacaciones en mi casa para luego irnos juntos a comprar los materiales y a la estación King's Cross. Si vienes en la red flú (porque ya estoy dando por hecho que vas a llegar el domingo ¿eh?) la dirección es Black's Bunker, luego te cuento por qué mi tataratataratatarabuelo le puso ese nombre. Espero pronto tu respuesta.  
  
Un abrazo:  
  
Sirius  
  
PD: James ya me aseguró que vendría y Peter no podrá porque está de viaje"""  
  
Remus casi salta de la alegría y lo hubiera hecho si la pesada lechuza no hubiera seguido sujeta a él- Supongo que tu eres Wooly.....y no te veo nada de huraña ^-^ - dijo después de acariciarle la cabeza. Le dio algo de beber y comer mientras les pedía permiso a sus padres y después se disponía a escribir la respuesta un poco menos alegre que antes  
  
"""Querido Sirius: ¡Hola! Me alegró mucho recibir tu carta y tener noticias tuyas, yo he estado muy bien.....para haber estado separados, de ti y los demás merodeadores. Mis padres me han dado permiso para ir a tu casa pero llegaré dos días tarde, es decir el martes porque justo el domingo será luna llena y bueno, tu sabes.....Nos vemos pronto.  
  
Abrazos:  
  
Remus  
  
PD: No te preocupes por Wooly, se ha portado muy bien""  
  
Al escribir lo último echó un vistazo a su destrozada cocina y decidió mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto, le puso el mensaje a la lechuza negra y después de un momento la envió.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente y el martes en la madrugada Remus ya estaba caminando por su cuarto terminando de arreglar sus cosas para irse. Su madre se despidió de él como siempre con un fuerte abrazo y algunos sollozos hasta que el Sr. Lupin logró llevarlo hasta la chimenea y se despidió de él más recatadamente, aunque no con menos cariño.  
  
Después de darle un último vistazo a su humilde pero querida casita desapareció entre el fuego verde mientras pronunciaba claramente "Black's Bunker".  
  
-¡Auch! X-X Dioses, que esta cosa es cada vez más peligrosa.....- dijo mientras se levantaba sobándose la cabeza con una mano y tratando de limpiarse el hollín con la otra hasta que alguien lo tumbó al piso - ¡Hay!  
  
-¡Reeemuuus! ^_^ ¡llegaste por fin!- le saludó Sirius sobre él, aún llevaba unas pijamas de perritos  
  
-Hola Sirius ^-^ también me alegro de verte pero.....creo que engordaste en las vacaciones y me estás aplastando  
  
-No engordé..... T_T otra cosa es que estoy creciendo ^_~ - le respondió ayudándole a pararse. Y era verdad, cuando se pusieron de pié Sirius estaba mucho más alto que él.  
  
- #^-^# -Remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que él mismo no había crecido casi nada  
  
-Que tierno te ves ^_~ pequeño Remsie.....jaja ja- le dijo despeinándolo y haciendo que se pusiera casi guindo  
  
-# ¬_¬ # no me parece gracioso  
  
-¡Hola Rem!- dijo James mientras bajaba las gradas y se acercaba a ellos  
  
-¡Mira James, Remus está como el osito de peluche que trajiste para dormir!- Sus dos amigos lo veían rojísimos de vergüenza  
  
-No te metas con mi Tedy #¬.¬#  
  
-¡Remsie está pequeñito y abrazable!- y otra vez se le lanzó encima  
  
- O_ou.......Ya te dije que estás pesado Black......  
  
-Pero yo estoy cómodo Remus ^_~  
  
-Si lo aplastas te quedarás sin Remus para abrazar por las noches- dijo James viéndolos pícaramente- y yo no te pienso prestar mi Tedy....... ¬.¬ (XD)  
  
-/// _ /// cállate Potter- gruñó Sirius mientras se levantaba nuevamente ayudando a Remus que todavía seguía guindo  
  
Cuando ya parecía que todo estaba relativamente normal, Remus pudo ver que la casa de Sirius era muy diferente a la suya.....era toda una mansión y se quedó viendo sorprendido cada lujoso detalle hasta que James lo distrajo  
  
-¡Nooo!- ambos muchachos vieron correr a James hacia la cocina como si acabara de ver un perro de tres cabezas- ¡Tu monstruo esta fuera de su jaula otra vez! ¡Has algo rápido Sirius! – Algo grande, negro y esponjoso volaba fieramente hacia ellos pero se desvió rápidamente hacia Remus  
  
-¡Cuidado! – Sirius se puso algo pálido y trató inútilmente de atrapar aquel animal, pero fue esquivado hábilmente por la fiera  
  
-¡Wooly! – Dijo sorprendido y alegre Remus ante el asombro de Sirius y la estupefacción de James, quien les veía desde una distancia prudente – También me alegra encontrarte de nuevo ^-^ - le dijo acariciando su cabeza mientras la lechuza revoloteaba muy cariñosa en su regazo  
  
-No lo puedo creer.....*.*! - murmuró Sirius – Es simplemente increíble.....  
  
-Por lo visto tu monstruo tiene sus preferencias- le dijo James a Sirius mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos, pero en cuanto Wooly se percató de su presencia y le lanzó una mirada salvaje por sobre el hombro de Remus y volvió a correr hacia la cocina, no deseaba que lo atacara como el día en que llegó.....porque los Black no tenían sabuesos para proteger su casa.....tenían a Wooly y eso bastaba y sobraba......  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////  
  
""" -Creo que podría decir.....que esa fue la primera vez que estuve celoso por ti- Remus hizo una mueca al pensar en aquella vez. Cerró los ojos por un momento y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa amarga, muy amarga- Claro que mi forma de sentir celos no se compara en nada a la tuya.....  
  
-James se convirtió en mi mejor amigo esa vacación.....pero tú siempre fuiste especial - Tan solo pensar en unos ojos dorados le hacían latir el corazón a mil y olvidar la melancolía que algunos recuerdos le traían- Eres demasiado especial.....mi Remus" " " . . //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////  
  
.  
  
-Si, si, si.....*~* Me parece MUY DIVERTIDO- casi gruñó, ya era jueves y se suponía que debían estar en el callejón Diagon para las 2:30 de la tarde (o sea en los próximos 10 minutos) y Sirius y James creyeron que sería muy divertido hechizar una rana de chocolate para que explotara a la primera mordida.....y como él no se había enterado obviamente que no rechazó que le invitaran un 'delicioso' chocolate  
  
-Vamos Rem- dijo James tratando inútilmente que sus carcajadas no fueran tan obvias- Si no se nota tanto.....^.^ jijiji  
  
-¡Uy, no!!! ¡Para nada!- bufó Remus, si traía toda la cara, el pelo y hasta la túnica embarrada en chocolate  
  
-Vamos Remus, si a ti te encanta el chocolate ^-~ -Sirius lo veía muy divertido y ni se molestaba en disimular su risa  
  
- ¡Claro que me gusta, pero tampoco estoy loco como para bañarme con el! - Esos dos ya le estaban colmando la paciencia, ¿cuánto podía pasar en los dos días que el se había tardado en llegar? Estaban tan unidos que parecían un par de gemelos malignos con todas las travesuras que se les ocurrían y él se veía como un angelito a su lado.....esos dos se estaban llevando demasiado bien y eso le sacaba de quicio; en especial quien lo sacaba de quicio era Sirius que había estado especialmente insoportable.....-¡Deja de reírte Black, apuesto a que esto fue idea tuya!  
  
-Claro que fue idea mía- respondió burlonamente- creo que yo soy el único que conoce todas tus manías– al decir esto extrañamente todos dejaron de reír y se hizo un silencio inquietante. Pero Sirius se movió con nerviosismo y como si no supiera que otra cosa hacer tomó una almohada y la lanzó contra Remus estampándosela en el rostro tan fuerte que hizo que se cayera- .....ups.....  
  
-¡Eres un tonto! – el pequeño Lupin perdió la paciencia y mirando con furia a Sirius salió del cuarto murmurando para si mismo- Creo que no debí venir..... – pero sus amigos lo escucharon......  
  
-¿Qué se supone que acabas de hacer? ¿! ¬.¬?!!?! – James veía a Sirius con cara de confusión  
  
-¡No lo sé! – Traía una cara de frustración digna de una fotografía – T-T pero se enojó conmigo  
  
-Pues se arruinó la broma- James aún traía cara de confusión - Se suponía que este era el plan: 1 le dábamos el chocolate, 2 le manchaba toda la cara y 3 le pedíamos disculpas, reíamos juntos y nos íbamos a comprar los libros......  
  
-¿Y por qué no se enojó contigo también? ¬¬  
  
-¡Yo no fui el bestia que le lo lanzó al piso sin motivo alguno! _._u - vio su reloj – Mmm.....ya tenemos que bajar a la chimenea  
  
- T-T ayyy, ni yo se porqué lo hice- dijo siguiendo a James hacia su sala- de repente tengo una necesidad de molestarlo o hacerle algo o yo que se.....~_~u  
  
-Debe ser la hiperactividad de la edad, si es que tú puedes ponerte aun más de lo que ya eres ¬_¬U - Y miró a Sirius algo asustado – solamente trata de no ser tan bestia la próxima vez, sé que somos chicos pero tu bien conoces como es Remus con esas cosas.  
  
-Esta bien.....pero cuando el está cerca no respondo por mis actos #-.-#  
  
.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..............  
  
-"Es un tonto ¬~¬ ¿por qué se supone que Sirius es tan raro? Es raro desde que lo conozco pero nunca me había hecho enfadar tanto ¡uff! Me saca de quicio.....¿pero que digo? James no se queda atrás ¡pero a mi lo que me molesta es que Sirius se porte diferente conmigo! Creo que ahora James es su mejor amigo y lo prefiere a él y por eso ya no me trata igual y ahora va estar con él todo el tiempo porque yo no soy tan "divertido" como James y Sirius lo va preferir a él.....pues James se puede ir al diablo..... . ¡Pero que digo! Si James también es mi amigo.....pero me está quitando a Sirius.....¿y como me lo va a quitar si todos somos amigos?? Ay dioses estoy divagando... si se supone que somos un grupo, todos somos amigos y somos los merodeadores..... ¿Pero por qué Sirius esta tan raro conmigo?? _._ ¡no me deja un segundo en paz!  
  
-¿Qué pasó cariño? – la Sra. Black se acercó a Remus que estaba sentado solo en el sillón de la sala - "pulcro" – dijo como por acto reflejo al verlo mientras movía su varita y el muchacho quedaba limpio y le miraba sorprendido  
  
-Gracias ^-^ -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir  
  
-No hay por qué, con un hijo como el mío ya estoy acostumbrada ^_^ - entonces llegaron James y Sirius – Bien, ya es hora de irnos así que tomen sus polvos Flu – les dijo a todos dirigiéndose a la chimenea con Remus tras ella  
  
-Creo que sigue enojado  
  
-Si......luego le pido disculpas- dijo Sirius levantando los hombros con resignación- ve tu primero James  
  
.........  
  
Remus ya estaba esperándolos junto a la Sra. Black en el Caldero Chorreante cuando llegó James, pero Sirius tardaba un poco hasta que al fin salió literalmente rodando por la chimenea y James se puso a reír como loco mientras que Remus se acercó al par de ojos azules que resaltaban debajo de un montón de cenizas  
  
-¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz que Sirius reconoció enseguida y no pudo evitar otro de sus nuevos arranques contra Remus......-.-U  
  
-¡¡¡Black!!!-gritó muy enfadado, mientras se limpiaba la ceniza que Sirius le acababa de lanzar- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?  
  
-Esteee...... lo siento, no pude evitarlo- pero antes de que terminara de hablar Remus ya había salido del lugar- ¡Espera!  
  
-Tienes que ser más amable con él ^-^ lo que estás haciendo más que agradarle tal vez lo aleje de ti- le dijo su madre disimuladamente al oído mientras le limpiaba la túnica – toma este dinero y compra lo que necesites, nos veremos aquí en dos horas  
  
-Gracias mamá- dijo Sirius sonriéndole y saliendo rápidamente del lugar seguido por James  
  
-Mi pequeño crece cada día más rápido- dijo la Sra. Black con una mirada de inmenso cariño al verlo marcharse y luego se dirigió a comprar cosas que ella necesitaba – Pronto deberá aprender las costumbres de la familia – la intensa mirada de la señora Black al avanzar entre la muchedumbre del callejón Diagon hacía que la gente le diera paso inmediatamente, dejándole el camino libre  
  
..........................  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – ya casi habían pasado las dos horas y ya tenían sus libros, incluso se habían encontrado a Peter pero no habían encontrado a Remus  
  
-No tengo idea pero seguro buscó un lugar lejos de ti.....- dijo James como quien no quiere hablar de eso – pensándolo bien has estado realmente insoportable con él desde que llegó a tu casa y la verdad no me extraña que se haya arrepentido de ir.....te has pasado estos días empujándolo, despeinándolo, lanzándole cosas, quitándole cosas, ROMPIENDO sus cosas.....- Y hubiera podido seguir enumerando una larga lista por un buen rato más pero decidió que no era prudente  
  
-No puedo evitarlo- repetía Sirius y era verdad, no sabía porque pero era la verdad.....- Y no te hagas al inocente que tu me ayudaste a lanzarle algunos hechizos.....¬¬  
  
-Por lo que me cuentan creo que terminaste de enloquecer Sirius.....- comentó Pettigrew  
  
-¡Allí está!- gritó James señalando hacia la heladería Florean Fortescue por donde Remus pasaba y se fueron corriendo hacia él  
  
-¡¡¡Reeemuuuus!!!- gritaba mientras se acercaba hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto notó el nerviosismo con que le miraban esos ojos dorados  
  
-¿Y ahora que me vas a hacer? – dijo algo molesto mientras pensaba:- "Bah.....sigue pegado a James y ahora también está con Peter....¬_¬"  
  
James se llevó ese mismo instante a Peter – Eeeh.....iremos un momento a la tienda de artículos de quiddich – Sirius se sintió aliviado al verlos irse y obviamente Peter no se hizo ningún problema en hacer lo que le dijeran  
  
-Bueno, como ya estamos aquí ¿me dejas invitarte un helado?  
  
-Mejor no.....-respondió Remus tratando de seguir viéndose molesto e indiferente- no quiero que me hagas explotar helado en el rostro y además ya es hora de irnos.....  
  
-Como quieras- casi gruñó - pero yo sólo trataba de ser amable  
  
-¡Pues vaya momento que se te ocurre ser amable!  
  
-¡Pues tú no me ayudas a ser amable!  
  
-¡¿Cómo se supone que alguien tan torpe podría ser amable?!  
  
-¡No tienes que gritarme!  
  
-¡Tú eres quien está gritando!  
  
-¡¡¡ESTA BIEN!!! – esta vez Sirius si gritó y dejó a Remus sin habla, le tomó de un brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta de una tienda de dulces mientras entraba y salía enseguida con un paquete que sostuvo estirando los brazos hacia un Lupin desconcertado  
  
-¿qué.....?  
  
-Teestoypidiendoquemeperdones- Sirius apenas lo miraba bajo el pelo que le cubría los ojos- Vamos.....acepta esto- dijo acercándose más a él torpemente- admitoquefuitorpe  
  
-¿Qué? - Remus lo vio un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír  
  
-No me hagas repetirlo.....#¬~¬# - se veía como si estuviera enfadado aunque el levísimo sonrojo delataba que no lo estaba...no mucho  
  
-Bueno ^-^ - dijo Remus sonriendo más todavía y tomando el paquetito que Sirius sujetaba ahora casi debajo de su nariz- Y gracias.....- se ruborizó levemente al notar que eran chocolates.....#^-^#  
  
.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que otra vez nos hayan puesto dos horas de pociones con los de Slytherin! – Protestaba Sirius desde que recibieron los horarios – Que manera más horrible de comenzar el año  
  
-No tiene sentido que te sigas quejando  
  
-¿Acaso a ti no te molesta? Dos horas con el antisocial de Snape, la sabelotodo Evans, el imbécil de Malfoy, el par de gorilas retardados y el resto de molestos Slytherin.....-dijo Sirius con indignación  
  
-Estás exagerando.....- La verdad es que Remus siempre veía a Severus Snape con Lily Evans en la biblioteca y aunque no habló casi nunca con ellos no le parecieron tan molestos como decía Sirius.....  
  
-Te gusta contradecirme ¿verdad Remus? – Recordó ese momento que su querido amigo Remus le había contado de cierto par de Slytherins, pero nunca le había gustado que le hablara de ellos.....  
  
-La verdad es que no pienso como tú – Se detuvo al ver cómo lo veían los demás merodeadores, es decir, como si hubiera cometido el pecado más grande del mundo – Bueno, yo creo que no todos los Slytherin son tan malos.....  
  
-¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?- bufó Peter  
  
-¿No tienes fiebre?- James le tomó la temperatura con un movimiento exagerado-Creo que estás perdiendo la razón.....a este paso vas terminar teniendo una novia de la casa de las serpientes ¡@.@! – al decir eso Potter abrió los ojos como si la simple idea de aquello fuera lo peor del mundo (ironías de la vida...jeje)  
  
-¡Ya cállense! – dijo Sirius viendo muy molesto hacia James por unos segundos y luego a Remus- Pues bien, piensa lo que quieras pero ya verás cómo ninguna de esas serpientes vale la pena  
  
Los cuatro se fueron en silencio hacia la clase de pociones, cualquier otro comentario hubiera terminado en una pelea múltiple en medio de alguno de los pasillos y creyeron que tal vez no era conveniente que les quitaran puntos desde la primera semana de clases.  
  
Al llegar se sentaron como de costumbre: primero Peter seguido por James y luego Sirius con Remus al lado; aunque ninguno se dirigía la palabra desde hace unos minutos atrás. Un portazo en la puerta del curso y una sombra que se colocó rápidamente frente a la clase les hizo despertar de sus pensamientos  
  
-Bien.....espero que recuerden bien lo que aprendieron el año anterior, porque supongo que ya no son tan ignorantes como algunos demostraron ser en primer curso- Echó una mirada rápida hacia el sector de los Griffindor- Y ahora podremos comenzar a preparar pociones que valga la pena que aprendan.....- Como siempre, la voz del jefe de la casa de Slytherin estaba llena de desdén y traía esa molesta mueca de desprecio en el rostro, tomó la lista del curso y después de leerla unos instantes dio una malévola mirada hacia los alumnos – Trabajarán en grupos de dos, yo les diré quien será su pareja..... ¡Y acomódense rápido!  
  
Todos sabían que era malvado, incluso los alumnos de su propia casa, pero jamás hubieran imaginado que el profesor de pociones podría ser tan cruel hasta el momento en que escucharon: Black y Malfoy, Lupin y Snape, Pettigrew y Goyle, Potter y Evans...........  
  
En cuanto terminó de nombrar los grupos todos lo veían boquiabiertos y a muchos les apareció un momentáneo tic en el ojo (en especial a Sirius) y aunque por unos instantes el profesor se veía complacido con lo que había conseguido no tardó en perder la paciencia al ver que nadie se movía -¡Les dije que rápido! – Gritó haciendo que todos se levantaran confundidos de sus asientos y casi chocándose, hasta que el primero en dirigirse a su compañero en turno fue Lupin, para sorpresa de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Está bien si me siento aquí? ^-^ - dijo con una de sus más amables sonrisas al pedirle permiso a Lily para sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba junto a Snape  
  
-Claro ^_^ -respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención - Nos veremos luego de la clase Severus – dijo a modo de despedida, al tiempo que se dirigía junto al "inmaduro de Potter" como ella solía hablar de James cuando le contaba a Severus que éste le había hecho alguna de sus bromas pesadas.  
  
-Hola ^-^ - saludó Remus, tratando de ser lo más amistoso posible. Pero el muchacho de ojos negros se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que por fin le contestó  
  
-Hola – inmediatamente volvió a ocultar su rostro en su libro de pociones  
  
-A mi me gusta mucho ese libro, hay una guía para experimentos parecidos en la biblioteca.....-comentó el Griffindor intentando entablar alguna charla, siempre se había preguntado como sería charlar con alguien a quien le gustaran los libros tanto como a él, y por lo poco que sabía de Severus tal vez sería agradable hablar con él  
  
-Yo también lo leí.....-respondió algo sorprendido, ya había visto aquellos curiosos ojos dorados en la biblioteca pero no creyó que tuvieran demasiado en común, algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y de pronto ambos muchachos se encontraron hablando un poco, de vez en cuando sobre pociones y comenzando a preparar la que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón......  
  
-Dos puntos menos para Slytherin y cinco puntos menos para Griffindor- dijo muy molesto el profesor ante la acalorada discusión que había sobre "quien era el más hábil" para colocar las gotas de sangre de murciélago en la mesa de Lily y James, una terrible y gélida mirada de Severus Snape se clavó en James Potter ese preciso instante.....pero volvió a verse mas o menos normal al ser distraído por Lupin  
  
– ¡Y otros cinco puntos menos por seguir de pie Black!- Sirius finalmente se dirigió enfadado hacia Malfoy, había visto a Remus desde que se levantó de su lado y se fue a sentar junto a esa serpiente y no le gustó para nada lo que vio.....sólo desvió la mirada cuando unos ojos dorados le vieron con curiosidad al sentirse observados.....  
  
-¿Algún problema Black?- a Sirius le pareció que aquella voz pedante y arrastrada era aún más molesta de cerca, si es que eso era posible – Me atrevería a decir que además de que eres un Griffindor estúpido estás celoso de tu amigo.....-Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó maliciosamente en sus labios al ver la mirada de odio de Sirius- quien hubiera imaginado que se llevaría tan bien con Severus ¿verdad?  
  
-Hazme un favor y muérete Malfoy- ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? claro que no estaba celoso, ese rubio imprudente se las pagaría muy caro.....pero eso sería después de que le llenara la mochila de snaps explosivos a Snape.....- "yo celoso de ese.....uy si, seguro.....si no tengo porqué....."  
  
La clase terminó muy rápido para algunos mientras que para otros se les hizo eterna, como a Peter y a Goyle que entre los dos hicieron explotar su caldero por error, lo que costó otros cinco puntos para ambas casas. Nadie se esperaba que "lo peor" viniera al final de la clase  
  
-Antes de que se vayan.....- aquella maquiavélica mirada erizaba la piel de todos los alumnos y no sin razón- Trabajarán con las parejas de hoy durante todo el año.....  
  
Esa noche durante la cena, el comedor estaba en un silencio perturbador. Las miradas asesinas iban de la mesa de Slytherin a la de Griffindor y viceversa con los inocentes de Huflepuff y Ravenclaw en medio intentando no encontrarse por error con ningún rostro enfadado de las otras casas.  
  
-Esa chica no es normal...... ¡no es posible que alguien común y corriente pueda molestarme tanto! – Insistía James agarrándose a cabezazos en un ritmo constante contra la mesa – me volveré loco si tengo que trabajar con ella el resto del año T_T  
  
-Al menos no tienes un 98% de probabilidades de que tu caldero explote todas las clases T___T - dijo Peter uniéndose a James y golpeando su frente contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que él  
  
-¡¡¡A mi me fue peor!!! __ - Sirius se unió a lo que parecía un ritual de cabezazos contra la mesa.....- Con Malfoy ¡¡¡Nooo!!! –parecía que la mesa se caería con los tres golpeándose de esa manera - ¿por qué? Esto es tiene que ser un castigo por convertir el pizarrón en gelatina verde.....  
  
-...................^_^U................- Remus bebía un poco de jugo y exploraba la maravillosa vista del techo del salón...  
  
Y tres cabezas seguían golpeándose contra la mesa de Griffindor mientras Remus comía relativamente tranquilo su cena, hasta que unos ojos azules lo vieron detrás de aquella melena negra, algo despeinada por el movimiento acompasado contra la mesa.....  
  
-¿Remus?  
  
-Si, dime.....- no quería ni ver la cara que con la que Sirius lo debía estar mirando en ese momento  
  
-¿Y bien? – al parecer Sirius le estaba haciendo la pregunta más obvia del mundo  
  
-¿Y bien qué? – Remus comía cada vez más rápido.....  
  
-¿Cómo que: "y bien que"? – En su voz ya se notaba la impaciencia - ¿A qué hora piensas quejarte con nosotros de Snape? – Eso ya no sonó muy amigable que digamos y James y Peter dejaron de golpearse contra la mesa para ver que sucedía  
  
-Es que no tengo nada de qué quejarme.....Severus es un buen compañero de trabajo  
  
- 0.0 ¿¡¡.....!!?  
  
- _._ ..............  
  
- ~_O........ ¿Qué cosa? – Sus tres amigos casi se caen del asiento pero además Sirius por poco y no saltaba sobre la mesa – Perdón Remus, creo que no escuché bien  
  
-Snape no es tan malo...- En ese instante juraría que podía escuchar hasta el cri-cri de lo grillos o a una solitaria mosca volando pero no oyó ni pío de sus compañeros – Esteee.....ya terminé ^-^U me voy al dormitorio a estudiar un poco – y salió disparado del gran comedor  
  
Al parecer aquella noticia había impactado a sus amigos pero después de un buen par de semanas de que lo vieran de vez en cuando como si fuera un bicho raro todo estaba relativamente como antes. Ya le hicieron un par de bromas inocentes a algunos de sus compañeros y se habían ganado un par de detenciones, pero cierto día la mochila de Snape explotó haciendo que sus libros salieran volando (con lo que Lily y Remus se quedaron después de clases para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas) y a Malfoy las cejas le crecieron hasta el cuello misteriosamente.....  
  
Los días pasaron, los meses también y Sirius, James y Peter iban tramando algo de lo que Remus trataba de enterarse pero no tenía mucho éxito, además el tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca no le permitía curiosear demasiado en el secreto que le escondían esos tres. Pero la curiosidad era cada vez mayor.  
  
.......................................................  
  
-Madura de una vez.....#¬~¬# - Otra vez Sirius estaba sentado encima de Remus despeinando su castaño pelo, mezclado con mechones cenizos  
  
-Vamos, si lo dices 'por favor' puedo considerar dejarte unos 10 minutitos tranquilo ^_~  
  
-¿Por favor? ¬_¬  
  
-Sólo si me juras que no irás a estudiar con esa serpiente esta noche.....- esta vez la voz de Sirius ya no se oía como un juego  
  
-Tu sabes que tenemos que hacer un trabajo de cinco pergaminos para el jueves- La voz de Remus cambió de tranquilizadora a ser de reproche- Además tu fuiste el que provocó nuestro castigo ¬~¬  
  
-¡Fue su culpa! – Hizo entonces un pucherito – ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que se pondría a escribir en media clase con la pluma escupe-tinta que metí en su mochila?  
  
-¿Sabes qué? Eso se llama darle importancia a la clase y tomar apuntes, algo que por lo visto tu desconoces......– De un momento a otro la conversación ya no parecía ser la misma- No todos son como tú Sirius Black  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres estar con Snape que conmigo? – Remus trató de levantarse pero Sirius no le dejó moverse. Ahora los dos estaban enfadados y sus compañeros de cuarto los veían desde sus respectivas camas, en silencio - ¡No te voy a dejar ir con esa serpiente!  
  
-¡Claro que voy a ir, tengo un trabajo que hacer! – Remus todavía intentaba quitarse a Sirius de encima – Además no le veo nada de malo, hay días en que tú me dejas solo o mejor dicho los tres me dejan solo y se van por ahí sin decirme nada, entonces yo ni siquiera se dónde estás- Sirius finalmente dejó irse a un Remus muy enfadado y se dejó caer en el suelo gruñendo algo parecido a un "no confío en ese tipo... estúpida serpiente _"  
  
-Oye Sirius, creo que sufres de stress... – Peter trataba de ignorar a Sirius y evitarse problemas, pero sus bufidos eran demasiado fuertes  
  
-Creo que debemos decirle.....- dijo James levantándose y tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente- Ya está sospechando que ocurre algo  
  
-Es cierto, además está pensando que lo abandonamos- aumentó Peter  
  
-¿Les parece bien si le decimos mañana?  
  
-Me parece bien Sirius, ¿pero cómo se lo diremos? – James se acomodó las gafas  
  
-Creo que con un "Hey Remus, nos vamos a convertir en animagos por tí" será suficiente- Sirius se levantó limpiándose la túnica y sonriendo nuevamente mientras pensaba "Ay que ver si por fin así dejas de pensar que no me importas.....y te vas olvidando del tonto de Snape" .  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////  
  
.  
  
¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! ! ! !  
  
¡¡ ¡¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Lamento muchísimo la demora!!! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !!!!!!!!  
  
Verán que ya hace varios días intenté poner el capítulo pero esta cosa no estaba funcionando muy bien y por eso entré en huelga hasta hoy.....pero le he aumentado cosas al original de este capítulo y aunque no me gustó mucho como lo dejé al final el próximo si promete ya verán.  
  
Siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!! En mi Fic Lily Evans está en Slytherin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(y cierta personita en Ravenclaw ^o~)  
  
Además estos exámenes.....quien habrá sido el que inventó la universidad.....para ir a lanzarle piedras.....una sólo se llena de stres mientras podría estar haciendo otras cosas más productivas (Como escribir mi Fic.....obviamente ^_~)  
  
Mil gracias por los reviews: Maggie, Noriko Sakuma Malfoy de Potter, Melisa, Noel, Légolas, Cho Chang, Miaka Fanel y Essya ¡por ustedes escribo el fic!  
  
Voy a escribir hasta terminar los 7 años de los merodeadores en Hogwarts y más........  
  
Bueno pues espero que les guste y me manden Reviews (y si no les gusta pues Quéjense que también les voy a hacer caso ^_^, solo no sean muy agresivos), en serio me hacen escribir más rápido otra cosa es que a veces como que se me hace difícil subir la historia  
  
¡Besos, abrazos y buena suerte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~Greeneyes~~*~~*~ 


	5. No todos los Slytherins son iguales

VERSION CORREGIDA Y CONTINUADA  
  
////////////////////////////  
5.- No todos los Slytherin son iguales.........  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-No puedo creer que hayamos terminado el trabajo tan rápido ^-^  
  
-Lo sé, y apenas son las 7.....- A Remus le pareció que Snape sonreía al decir eso, el chico de ojos negros no era muy expresivo que digamos – Creo que voy a leer algo antes de irme  
  
-Yo también – dijo Remus levantándose y siguiendo el mismo rumbo que Snape entre los estantes de la biblioteca - ¡Aquí está! – dijo feliz mientras agarraba el último libro de "Mágicas leyendas del mundo mágico", y después de leer emocionado la tapa del libro levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que prácticamente acababa de quitarle el libro de las manos a Severus – Ups.....lo siento #^.^# - cuando quiso entregarle el libro al moreno, éste no lo aceptó  
  
-Está bien- Trató de verse indiferente pero no pudo disimular su asombro – Yo ya lo he leído varias veces  
  
-Yo también – Ahora el sorprendido era Remus – Entonces tenemos algo en común ¿verdad?  
  
-Tal vez si.....- la mirada oscura de Snape se veía pensativa – a veces creo que estoy en la casa equivocada......  
  
-¿Por qué piensas eso? – sin darse cuenta ya estaban ambos sentados y en plena conversación  
  
-La verdad no comparto algunas ideas con los de Slytherin, excepto por Lily – Al pronunciar su nombre Remus pudo ver finalmente una de las raras sonrisas de Severus – Ella es mi mejor amiga ¿sabes? No se que haría sin ella, supongo que me sería insoportable vivir en esa casa  
  
-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, si no fuera por Sirius, James y Peter no se lo que haría en Hogwarts – Severus hizo algo parecido a una mueca de disgusto y sus cejas casi se juntaron por su ceño fruncido cuando escuchó a Remus decir aquellos nombres y como no quería arruinar la conversación, prefirió no hablar más de ellos – Comprendo que seas amigo de Lily, no he podido hablar mucho con ella por el momento, pero parece buena persona ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos tú y ella? – Remus pensó por un momento que tal vez estaba siendo indiscreto, pero al ver que a Severus no parecía molestarle se concentró en escucharlo.  
  
-Supongo que ambos nos alejamos del resto de Slytherins y terminamos encontrándonos- Severus miró hacia el techo como si recordara algo- Creo que fue cuando nos encontramos en nuestra sala común la primera noche, después de que ambos peleáramos con nuestros compañeros de cuarto – Remus le veía algo confundido y curioso, no entendía por completo lo que le contaba – Verás, creo que no es un secreto que Lily es la única Slytherin hija de una familia completa de muggles y al parecer todos en la casa Slytherin tienen un problema con "eso"; y también tienen un problema conmigo por que yo no tengo problema con "eso" ¿comprendes el problema? Yo no entendí nunca porque 'eso' debía ser un problema.....– Severus puso una cara de confusión ante lo que acababa de decir: primero porque lo que acababa de hablar parecía un trabalenguas y segundo y más importante porque estaba confiando en un Griffindor, al final de cuentas y diferencias aparte, sí tenía el orgullo de la casa de las serpientes  
  
-Creo que comprendo......- dijo Remus viéndolo un momento con los ojos entrecerrados - ¡Sip, ya entendí! – y como siempre una de sus lindas sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro.-Yo tampoco tengo problema con eso ^-^ - Ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar  
  
Después de charlar por un buen rato más se despidieron para irse cada uno a su respectiva casa  
  
-Creo que en verdad no eres tan desagradable para ser un Griffindor....... - dijo Severus antes de irse por el pasillo hacia las mazmorras  
  
-Y tú tampoco eres tan desagradable para ser un Slytherin ^-^ - respondió Remus antes de voltear e irse a su torre  
  
La noche era fresca, había terminado su trabajo y había conseguido un nuevo amigo.....en resumen Remus se sentía completamente feliz. -Buenas noches amable señora – dijo sonriendo e hizo una pequeña reverencia al pronunciar: - 'Pastel de Calabaza'  
  
-Hay, pero que niño tan educado – comentó entre risitas y cierto sonrojo la Dama Gorda – Pasa, pasa cariño ^___^  
  
En la sala común Sirius tomó su libro en cuanto escuchó que la puerta del retrato se abría y se lanzó sobre un sillón poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia  
  
-Hola Sirius ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Remus seguía siendo amable pero habló como si no le importara el hecho de encontrarse allí a Sirius, en realidad todavía estaba un poco molesto por como lo había acorralado hace un par de horas.  
  
-Ah..... ¿Ya volviste? – hizo ademán de que acababa de verlo – Pues yo solo estoy aquí como me ves, estudiando un poco.....- volvió su vista al libro, nuevamente 'indiferente' con Remus  
  
-Bueno.....pues me voy a dormir- Remus subió las gradas hacia el dormitorio lentamente y antes de abrir la puerta y entrar dijo burlonamente – Avísame cuando termines de aprender a leer al revés.....^-^ - y se metió al cuarto riendo  
  
- Hay.....que metida de pata.....#U~U# - murmuró entre dientes mientras cubría su completamente sonrojado rostro con el libro volcado...  
  
.......................................................  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el dormitorio de los chicos de 2° año de Griffindor, tres de los chicos habían despertado inusualmente temprano y se reunían alrededor de la única cama que seguía ocupada......  
  
-¿Lo despertamos nosotros o esperamos a que se despierte...? – preguntó James a sus otros dos amigos, todos seguían en pijamas  
  
-¿Teníamos que despertar tan temprano? – balbuceaba Peter, todavía medio dormido mientras se apoyaba en su espalda  
  
-¡Quítate Peter! ¡Estas babeando mi pijama de snitchs! – dijo Potter empujando al desprevenido gordito y lanzándolo al piso.  
  
-¡Auch! X~x  
  
-¡Cállate Peter que arruinarás la sorpresa!- Sirius se acercaba cada vez más a la cabecera de la cama, y agachándose se acercó al rostro del durmiente y risueño Remus - ¡Miren que tierno se ve cuando duerme *-*! - Entonces el lobito comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir que algo hacía que le pique la nariz (el pelo negro-azulado y largo de Sirius Black)  
  
- ¡¿¡.. O.O ...!?! ....... ¡AAAAAAAAHHHAAAA!!!!!!!! – Gritó despertando de golpe y Sirius se cayó de espaldas del susto, pero el más asustado era sin duda Remus que apareció de pié sobre su cama de un salto - ¡¡¡¡El Griiimmm!!!!!!!  
  
Remus se calmó al escuchar y luego ver a James y Peter que ya estaban llorando de tanto reír en el suelo del lado izquierdo de su cama.....y entonces notó que la cosa de pelo negro que le provocó una taquicardia al despertar estaba tumbada al lado derecho de su cama.....  
  
-......@-@.......ujujuju........lobitos voladores........ijiji  
  
-¡SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
-¿He? – Reaccionó entonces - ¡Ah si, Remus! ^.~ ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo despertaste hoy?  
  
-¿Tú como crees? ¬~¬ ¡¡¡casi me matas de un susto!!!! – Las carcajadas a la izquierda le llamaron la atención - ¡Y ustedes QUÉ! ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para darme el susto de mi vida?  
  
-No Rem, todo lo contrario ^_^U – dijo James tratando de respirar un poco y ponerse de pie – Pero.....¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! – y hasta ahí llegó su intento de ponerse serio......  
  
-¡JEJEJE...!!! Lo que pasa es...jeje...que le dijiste Grim a Sirius.....JEJEJEJE!!!  
  
-¡¿Me viste cara de monstruo???! ¡¿Y además de perro?! – Sirius puso cara de indignación mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía a Remus como si esperara una disculpa  
  
-¡Pues tenías esas greñas tuyas sueltas y despeinadas como siempre cubriéndote el rostro! ¬¬ . Además que acababa de despertar y no veía muy bien...... ^.^U  
  
-Pero Sirius quizás si sea un perro.....- dijo James entre seria y burlonamente  
  
-¡Oye Potter! ¬~¬ no me vengas con esos comentarios que........  
  
-Si serás bestia Black.....¬¬ creo que tu única neurona todavía esta pensando en lobitos voladores......  
  
-¿Qué yo que cosa? – Sirius pasó de verse enojado a confundido  
  
-NADA, digo que quizás tu podrías ser un lindo perrito en el futuro.....- James vio a Sirius esperanzado a ver si entendía por fin - ¿Comprendes mi querido Black?  
  
- ^.^U jiji, creo que si...  
  
- ¬_¬ ¿De qué rayos están hablando y que demonios hacían en mi cama tan temprano? – al parecer Lupin estaba perdiendo la paciencia......  
  
-Por favor Remus.....no hay por qué enfadarse – Al escuchar a Peter decir esto el pobre Remus ya tenía una solitaria venita palpitando en su frente y se lanzó de espaldas en su propia cama gruñendo algo parecido a "trío de locos"  
  
-¿Acaso despertamos de mal humor el día de hoy? – James se arrepintió en el alma de haber hecho aquel comentario al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba Remus  
  
-¿Te gustaría que yo fuera un lindo perrito? – Dijo melosamente Sirius y acomodando su cabeza sobre el estómago de Remus, sonriendo como sólo él sabía (sonreír de aquella manera le había ayudado a escaparse de más de un castigo) y obviamente funcionó.....el lobito ya no se veía 'tan' enojado  
  
-Claro.....- dijo Remus mientras pensaba ''Ya se volvió loco'' y le rascaba la cabeza a Sirius – Siempre he creído que son muy tiernos, obedientes y además..........inteligentes...... ^-^u  
  
-.....T.T.....que malo eres conmigo.....snif  
  
-Bueno, hablando en serio ¿Qué hacen todos en MI cama a esta hora? – dijo sin darle importancia a las lagrimas de cocodrilo de Sirius  
  
-Queríamos decirte algo ^.~ - y Sirius se puso junto a James y Peter, los tres levantando las varitas – mira bien esto Remus ^-~  
  
-''"Luminaria"'' – dijeron al unísono mientras salían chispas de la punta de sus varitas en dirección a las cortinas del dosel de Remus  
  
Pero al parecer.....algo no salió exactamente como querían......  
  
-¡Fueeegooo!!! – y Sirius se cargó a Remus encima y los cuatro salieron del dosel en llamas y se refugiaron en la cama de James que estaba al frente......  
  
-¡Creí que sabías lo que estábamos haciendo! – le gruñó Sirius a James  
  
-.....Sirius......... ¬.¬..........- (voz angelical de Remus, mientras cuenta mentalmente hasta diez)  
  
-Yo también creí que sabía lo que hacíamos.....debimos cometer algún pequeño error – James intentaba ponerse bien los lentes para ver hacia el fuego – Se supone que se iluminaría y no que se prendería fuego.....debió ser un imperceptible error técnico.......  
  
-........Sirius.................¬///¬........... – (paciencia que se va acabando...)  
  
-¿Pequeño error? – chilló Peter - ¡Nos castigarán un mes por este desastre!  
  
-...........Sirius Black...........¬///¬.......... – (paciencia que se acaba, se acaba...)  
  
-Pues se arruinó la sorpresa.....T~T - Al parecer Black no se decidía si estaba enojado o sólo se sentía frustrado  
  
-................Remus Lupin llamando a SIRIUS BLACK........¬////¬  
  
-Si Remus, te estoy escuchando ^.^!!!  
  
-.....gracias por rescatarme (como si lo necesitara ¿verdad?) pero.....¬/////¬.....creo que ya puedes bajarme........  
  
-Ups......claro.....#^.^# jejeje... - Y finalmente soltó a Remus y le permitió sostenerse en sus propios pies. Cuando los cuatro se voltearon a ver la catástrofe que habían provocado.....pero se llevaron una sorpresa......  
  
-Pero que.....significa eso...... – Remus se había quedado boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que el fuego no había quemado completamente las cortinas.....solo algunas partes que habían formado letras y completaban una frase......  
  
NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN ANIMAGOS  
  
-¡CHA – CHA –CHA – CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!! ^o^ -(fanfarrias por parte de James) - ¿ven que si funcionó mi hechizo?- (pero como que lo ignoraron.....-_- UU)  
  
-Eso significa que nos vamos a convertir en animagos para poder acompañarte las noches de luna llena mi querido Remus – dijo Sirius abrazándolo con un brazo y despeinándolo con el otro - ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-¡No puedo creerlo!!!!- dijo Remus feliz mientras saltaban los cuatro en la cama de James en un abrazo de grupo, pero después de un rato se detuvo y los vio seriamente - ¡Oh, NO! ¡NO puede ser posible! 0-0 ¡será algo ilegal y se meterán en problemas! ¡No pueden hacerlo!  
  
-Lamento anunciarte que la decisión está tomada – le dijo James con una sonrisa burlona  
  
-No podrás hacernos cambiar de opinión- siguió Peter  
  
-Ni siquiera tu podrás evitarlo Remus ^.~ - Sirius puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió transmitiéndole toda la confianza que sentía  
  
-Así que aunque yo no quiera, ¿ustedes igual seguirán con esto?-  
  
-Obviamente ^_^  
  
-¡Están locos! – Remus estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad y algo de miedo, pero otro abrazo de grupo hizo que se le olvidaran los contras de la situación y se sintió completamente feliz.....ya no volvería a estar solo en las noches de luna llena.....  
  
Después de que rieran y jugaran hasta que ya no podían más se dieron cuenta que pronto sería hora de ir a clases y Remus volvió a ser tan conciente y responsable como siempre.....- Creo que tendremos que hacer algo con esas cortinas ^.^U .....-  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"" -Nunca olvidare eso........nadie imaginará jamás cuanto significó para mi......... – Remus volvía a ver por la ventana de cuando en cuando.....su instinto le decía que debía esperar.....  
  
-Haría lo que sea.....cualquier cosa sería posible con tal de estar a tu lado.....- El cansancio en las patas del perro negro se desvanecía con solo recordar cada momento juntos, y aceleraba cada vez más su carrera con la esperanza en un futuro no muy lejano..... . """  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////  
  
Después de la navidad y las fiestas todos los alumnos regresaban a Hogwarts con la emoción de ver los partidos de Quidditch. Ese año la competencia estuvo muy reñida y todos estaban muy emocionados porque sería el último partido para muchos de los jugadores porque ya se graduarían ese año.....después de las semifinales la euforia corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts  
  
La tensión estaba de esquina a esquina del castillo......después de mucho esperar y varias semanas de por medio, ese fin de semana sería la final de Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos va tomar esto? – Gruñía Sirius, por lo visto ser animagos no iba a ser tan fácil  
  
-Sabes bien que con mucha suerte un par de años.....- trataba de decir con calma James mientras se acomodaba los lentes con desgano  
  
-Ssshhh......no vaya a ser Remus les escuche hablar así – los calló con cierto miedo Peter  
  
-Y hablando de él...... ¿Dónde está? – Sirius giró su cabeza de un lado a otro del pasillo  
  
-Te va dar tortícolis......- se rió James  
  
-Se fue a la biblioteca después del almuerzo mientras nosotros nos íbamos a practicar nuestra transformación – Peter siempre sabía que estaban haciendo los demás  
  
-Sabes que eso no es nada nuevo..... ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!!!!  
  
-Creo que iré a la biblioteca......- Sirius simplemente no tenía su atención en lo que James decía ese momento  
  
-¡Claro, si yo le estoy hablando al aire!............ ¿Y tú a donde se supone que te escapas?  
  
-Le dije a Ludo Baggman que formalizaríamos nuestra apuesta en el campo de quidditch, jeje el muy tonto cree que Ravenclaw ganará la final.....así que.....te veo luego James - Y Peter también se fue.....  
  
-Snif.......me siento solo.....- James hizo un pucherito lagrimeando un poco, pero al darse cuenta que no había nadie allí para reírle la gracia se fue a buscar algo que hacer por los pasillos......- ¡Ay! _ ¿Qué demonios......? – Pero ese "que demonios" tenía nombre y un par de ojos verdes – Evans...... ¿qué se supone que hace tu libro volando en los pasillos?.....me rompiste los lentes O_X  
  
-Estoy practicando mis encantamientos Potter, qué más va ser- le dijo acercándose a él con paso decidido – No te muevas........  
  
-¿No irás a golpearme por meterme en el camino de tu libro.....verdad? – No sucedía que el "gran James Potter temor de los maestros" le tuviera miedo a esa chica, sólo que la respetaba después de aquella vez que vio como abofeteaba a Malfoy por uno de sus estúpidos comentarios hacia los sang......digo......hijos de muggles - ¿Evans......? – No pudo evitar poner cara de preocupación al ver que la pelirroja apuntaba directo a su rostro con la varita -"Espero que no me convierta en sapo"- pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos  
  
-"Oculus reparo" - dijo Lily, y James abrió los ojos lentamente y dándose cuenta que sus lentes estaban perfectos.....viendo a aquella niña como si fuera la primera vez - ¡Eso es! – Lily sonreía contenta y muy segura de sí misma - ¡Logré recordar ese hechizo!  
  
-Gracias.....Evans – James la veía algo sorprendido aunque con detenimiento, ¿desde cuándo se llevaban bien? Ah si, desde que la conoció mejor; pero.....después de tantos meses de ser compañeros de clase aún se les hacía difícil ser demasiado amigables, era algo raro en el ambiente de estar juntos en el mismo lugar, claro que era agradable.....pero raro  
  
-No tienes porqué agradecerme, Potter  
  
-Bueno Evans.....¿pero que haces practicando aquí?  
  
-Problemas en mi sala común, Potter  
  
-¿Otra vez Evans? – "Esos tontos Slytherin, no sé cómo terminó en esa casa"  
  
-Si Potter – "¿se acuerda lo que le conté.....?"  
  
-Y.....- ¿Por qué tenía que ser difícil hablarle? James en realidad quería conversar con ella pero sencillamente no sabía que decirle- ¿Cómo estás Evans? – "rayos.....como que hoy no estoy muy elocuente" pensó ruborizándose un poco  
  
-Esteee.......bien.......gracias por preguntar- Lily sentía cierta vergüenza y pensaba "buena respuesta Lily.......no podías decir algo más interesante.......demasiadas formalidades como siempre" - Y.....tú...... ¿Cómo estas Potter? – "claro, a seguir metiendo la pata....."  
  
-Bien,.....bien también Evans.....- "me voy a volver loco si seguimos hablando así" – Oye Evans.....  
  
-Dime Potter.......  
  
-¿Te puedo decir Lily?  
  
-¡Claro James! – ambos comenzaron a reír y se ruborizaron un poco.....  
  
-Perfecto, Lily..... #^_^#  
  
-Muy bien, James.....#^_^#  
  
-¿Irás al partido de mañana Lily?  
  
-Por supuesto James  
  
-¿Y a qué equipo apoyarás? – James se acomodó los lentes poniendo una sonrisa traviesa  
  
-No lo sé.......- Lily se pasó una mano por su pelo rojo fuego, sonriendo igual que James y mirando hacia el techo como si tuviera que decidir algo muy importante – quizás.....apoye a Griffindor........, pero no te aseguro nada  
  
-Entonces.....-James sonrió triunfante - ¿Nos veremos luego Lily?  
  
-Probablemente James – y la pelirroja se fue por un lado mientras James se iba por el otro....  
  
.................................................................................  
  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca.........  
  
-¿Ya acabaste? – por cuarenta y seisava vez el chico que estaba sentado, por no decir casi echado sobre la mesa, junto a ellos volvía a preguntar  
  
-Todavía no Sirius.... -_-U – Remus se sentía avergonzado ante la actitud tan sobre protectora de su amigo quien se había vuelto extremadamente posesivo desde principio de año  
  
-Si tanto te molesta esperar, ¿porqué no te vas Black? – A Snape ya se le estaba haciendo insoportable encontrarse en esa situación con ese tipo, cuando lo hallaba con Remus  
  
-¿Y porqué no te vas tú? – Sirius se levantó peligrosamente de su asiento  
  
-Por que yo llegué primero y estoy haciendo un trabajo – Severus no se dejaba intimidar por Sirius y también estaba de pie – Para que te enteres las mesas de la biblioteca no son para dormir......Black – ambos morenos se veían como si fueran a lanzarse una maldición en cualquier momento.......  
  
-¡Bien, ya terminé! ^-^UUUU – Remus se puso rápidamente de pié apareciendo en medio de los dos chicos y distrayéndolos de su pleito  
  
-¡Me alegro! ^_~ – Sirius cambiaba su expresión mecánicamente mientras veía a Remus y veía a Severus – Entonces ya podemos irnos ¬¬ - dijo jalándolo por un brazo mientras echaba un último vistazo rencoroso hacia Severus  
  
-Espera.......^///~ - Remus se deshizo del brazo de Sirius y se dirigió hacia Severus, pero sólo se le quedó viendo un rato mientras también veía como parecía que los ojos de Sirius iban a comenzar a echar chispas de rabia.....hasta que finalmente puso una mano en el hombro de Snape – Bien Severus, me agradó trabajar contigo ^-^ nos veremos luego, adiós – apenas escuchó a Severus decir un leve 'adios' se dirigió hacia Sirius quien le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y se lo llevó rápidamente y sin mirar hacia atrás  
  
-Por fin......- murmuró entre dientes Sirius cuando ya se habían alejado de la biblioteca  
  
-¿Para qué me estabas apurando tanto? – La pregunta de Remus hizo que Sirius casi se caiga por las gradas  
  
-Pues......- "Como que una buena explicación para eso, no tengo....." pensó – Es que yo.........quería que me acompañaras a la cocina a comer algo ^_~U – "sip, esa es una buena razón....." sonrió para si mismo  
  
-No tienes remedio -_-U – algo le decía siempre a Remus que lo mejor era no discutir demasiado con Sirius sobre su extraño comportamiento  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
En la final de quidditch........................  
  
¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Magos y brujas de todo Hogwarts el buscador de Griffindor tiene la snitch y han ganado la copa de este año!!!!!!!! ¡Una gran despedida para los jugadores que se gradúan!!!!!!!!! ¡Vamos Griffindor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Ha sido definitivamente un partido increíble!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ganamos!!!!!!!!!! – James no podía estar más emocionado ese momento - ¡¿Lo viste Lily!? ¡Ganamos!!!! – y de tan emocionado que estaba no se dio cuenta de que estaba saltando en las graderías abrazado de Lily Evans.....ambos habían sido los más entusiastas durante el partido.  
  
-¡Qué partido más increíble! – Ninguno de los merodeadores hubiera creído que existiera alguien tan aficionado como James por quiditch hasta que conocieron el lado hasta entonces oculto de la chica Evans - ¡Siii, ganamos!  
  
-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí arriba? – Preguntó eufórico Sirius mientras jalaba del brazo a Remus para que lo siguiera (Remus se había quedado viendo hacia las graderías de Ravenclaw...como si no pudiera evitarlo......) - ¡Tenemos que ir a celebrar a la sala común! – Finalmente consiguió la atención de Remus dándole un buen empujón y se fueron corriendo escaleras abajo  
  
-Hey, ustedes dos..... ¿Vienen o están demasiado cómodos aquí.....? – Les dijo Remus burlonamente a cierto chico de gafas y cierta pelirroja antes de seguir como podía el apresurado paso de Sirius – Vamos mas lento.....si me jaloneas así harás que me caiga ^_~ yo no tengo las piernas tan largas como tú para bajar las gradas de tres en tres.....– Remus sólo se reía al ver la cara de vergüenza del chico de pelo negro y largo  
  
-¿Ah.....sí.....? – Claro que Black siempre recuperaba la sonrisa orgullosa y perfecta después de reaccionar de los inocentes comentarios del chico de ojos dorados, que continuaba siendo un poco más pequeño que él – Mira Remus.....si no fuera más grande que tú no podría hacer esto.....- Y con una carcajada triunfante levantó a su amigo y se lo llevó corriendo a la sala común de Griffindor  
  
-¡SIRIUS! – Remus estaba notoriamente ruborizado - ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! – "Cada cosa que se le ocurre, este loco me pone nervioso....." - ¡Maldición!!! ¡En cuanto me bajes me la pagas!  
  
-No me des más motivos para no soltarte... ^_~  
  
-Sirius............¬///¬  
  
.............................//////////////////////////////////////  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin.......  
  
-¿Dónde estará Lily?.......seguro se fue con el estúpido de Potter después del partido.....- Severus Snape estaba sentado solo en su sala común, odiando a James Potter cada vez más........hasta que una voz arrastrada lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Por qué tan solo Severus? – Lucius Malfoy había sido la pesadilla de Snape desde el primer día, siempre tratando de imponerse sobre él.....y ahora que no tenía a Lily cerca era más difícil ignorarlo -¿La sangre sucia consiguió gentuza como ella para pasar el rato?  
  
-Te he dicho que no hables así de Lily......- Severus podía ser bastante intimidante aunque trataba de estar indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se enojaba podría fulminar a alguien con solo una mirada – Mira Malfoy......no me provoques.......  
  
-No me di cuenta si dije algo malo.......-El chico rubio se acercó al sillón lo suficiente como para poder murmurar en el oído del moreno- Lo mejor es que abras los ojos y veas con quien te conviene juntarte Severus.....no vaya ser que termines saliendo con Griffindors que no valen la pena al igual que Evans......quien por cierto.....te dejó solo......- La lentitud y desdén en cada palabra hacía que su voz fuera como hielo, pero no un hielo cualquiera, sino un hielo que quemaba hasta el alma. En cuanto terminó de hablar Lucius se fue a su cuarto con el mismo paso prepotente con el que había llegado.  
  
Sus palabras siempre fueron veneno para Severus......pero aquellas le dolieron en verdad, aunque cuando Lily volvió de la celebración de Griffindor se comportó como siempre con ella, el odio que sentía por James Potter crecía cada vez más.....él trataba de quitarle a su mejor amiga.....y no podía permitirlo.....  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Los pocos días que quedaban para el fin de curso pasaron tan rápido que ni se notaron, y de pronto todos estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a sus casas y con la vacación de verano por delante.......  
  
-James......- Sirius le veía con la sonrisa burlona y la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules  
  
-¿Qué.......?  
  
-¿Qué es tan interesante en el techo del compartimiento?  
  
-¿Qué? Nop.....nada...nadita...– un tono rosado comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas  
  
-Lo que yo quisiera saber es en quien está pensando......- aumentó Remus, como estaba sentado junto a Sirius también había notado la expresión de su amigo  
  
-¡No!.....en na.....nadie.....  
  
-Y seguro que "esa nadie" tampoco tiene ojos verdes......- Se burló Peter que acababa de despertar, porque no era difícil darse cuenta del tema de conversación.....  
  
-¿De qué hablan? – a James le estaba dando la risa tonta, por lo visto en ese pequeño aspecto de su vida, no podía mentir - Seguro que están de hambre y ya están hablando tonterías, mejor me voy a ver si ya viene el carrito de la comida – y antes de que el tono rosado de sus mejillas cambiara a rojo salió del compartimiento mientras sus tres amigos se reían de él  
  
-Creo que iré con él – dijo Peter saliendo al pasillo – no vaya ser que se meta en problemas por irse "accidentalmente" por los compartimientos de Slytherin  
  
-Parece que le está empezando a gustar esa chica Evans ¿tú que opinas Sirius? – Remus sonreía tiernamente  
  
-Pues si así se porta ahora, imagínate si se enamora – Sirius se veía más divertido que otra cosa por la idea y lanzó una fuerte carcajada  
  
-Pues yo creo que debe ser bonito.......- Ahora sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en la ventana pero al parecer veían más allá del paisaje  
  
-En realidad no me imagino corriendo detrás de alguien todo el tiempo.......- De repente Sirius puso una cara dramática y le dio por interpretar a uno de los actores de las novelas muggles de las que Lily le había contado – Yo no necesito cualquier persona, no me merezco nada menos que un ángel o algo parecido para que no pueda vivir sin su presencia (para que pueda aguantarlo, XD para ser más exactos...) y así le entregaría mi amor sin condiciones.....mi corazón tiene un precio muy alto..... ¿Sabes?– En ese momento ya se había llevado una mano al corazón y pestañeaba cómicamente lanzando un suspiro exagerado, para otra vez comenzar a reírse casi hasta llorar – Jaja ¿yo necesitando a alguien a mi lado las 24 horas del día? Ja, nop...no lo creo...... ¡No señor!!! ¡¡¡Sirius Black es Indomable!!!! - el ruido de la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose le hizo voltear y regresar a la realidad  
  
-No tiene remedio........ -_-U – murmuraba Remus saliendo del compartimiento – Mejor me voy a buscar a la señora de los dulces.....^-^  
  
-¡Oye Remus! T_T......-Sirius se apresuró a seguirlo al ver que lo dejaba - ¡Espérame, no te vayas.......!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////  
  
¡Hola!!! !!!! !!! !!! !!!!! !!! !!! !! !! !! !! !!!  
  
Pues por fin subí este capítulo ^_^ perdón si hice esperar a alguien..........se me ocurrió terminar su segundo curso en Hogwarts en este capitulo y al juntar dos en uno me quedé sin ideas....... (^.^U lo que pasó fue que aunque me gusta la pareja de Lily y James tampoco me Encanta como Remus y Sirius.....por lo que creo que me quedé algo corta con la historia de los futuros Potter, respecto a ellos mis neuronitas tuvieron que trabajar a mil....jeje, espero no me haya quedado mal _._U)  
  
Pues que aquí se termina su Segundo Curso, ya en el próximo año pasarán más cosas y será de más capítulos ^_^!!!!!!  
  
¡Muchísimas gracias a los reviews que me dejaron en mi songfic!!! #^-^#  
  
Muchos besos y abrazos a lo Hagrid para todos ^-^  
  
Buena suerte ^.^  
  
~~*~~*~~Greeneyes~~*~~*~~ 


	6. Cuando no nos damos cuenta

VERSION CORREGIDA Y CONTINUADA  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Capítulo 6.- CUANDO NO NOS DAMOS CUENTA  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Oye James.....- Sirius traía la cabeza colgando de la alfombra voladora, regalo de unos magos árabes al padre de James la pasada navidad......- ¿Qué otros objetos muggles crees que se puedan hechizar para que vuelen?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea.......-James se encontraba echado a su lado mirando al techo.....con cara de aburrimiento total- En todo caso no me interesa mucho.....con mi Flecha Plateada me basta para volar – Entonces se acomodó los lentes pensativo - Además Remus nos dijo que su padre le había contado que era prohibido hechizar aparatos muggles sin un permiso.  
  
-Neh....tienes razón - ¿cuánto rato habían estado dando vueltas en el aire? De pronto le parecía conocer todos los rincones del salón principal de la "casa" de James – ¿Cuándo dijo Remus que llegaría? –  
  
-Pasado mañana, sigue de visita a sus abuelos muggles.....a su padre le pareció buena idea que aprenda mas cosas sobre ellos......  
  
-Como trabaja en el Departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles le debe parecer fascinante ese tipo de lugares....- el aburrimiento al parecer era fatal – y dime James....ya que estamos hablando de muggles......cuéntame de Lily Evans – Al fin a Sirius se le había ocurrido algo interesante para distraerse.....molestar a James, claro...  
  
-No seas idiota que ella no es muggle, los muggles son sus padres –James le lanzó una mirada enfadada a Sirius pero al ver que éste le sonreía (y juraría que le habían salido un par de orejas negras y la cola que les hacía juego) como si hubiera esperado aquella respuesta, casi se atraganta e intentó volver a mirar al techo - La verdad, está medio loca pero me cae bien...además ¿para qué me preguntas si ya la conoces?  
  
-No te hagas al desentendido que sabes de qué estoy hablando  
  
Peter volvió a entrar a la sala con cara de frustración total, pero después de dar un leve vistazo de izquierda a derecha nuevamente, salió aun más confundido que antes.  
  
-¿Eh? – después del silencio momentáneo James notó la mirada azul totalmente intrigada y picara que tenía al lado  
  
-Hablo de porqué le pusiste una bomba fétida a todas las niñas de Hogwarts en la última semana del curso pasado excepto por ella ¿Por qué el trato especial, mi querido James??  
  
-Es que se me habían acabado, eso es todo – Por más que fuera lo más obvio del mundo, James Potter no admitiría ciertas cosas sobre la pelirroja de Slytherin. Aunque necesitaba decírselo a alguien...  
  
-Vamos James, ¿desde cuándo tienes secretos conmigo? – Sirius puso cara de cachorrito inocente – Supongo que ya no eres el mismo desde que te gusta Lily...  
  
-En realidad no he cambiado... ._.U  
  
-En realidad si cambiaste, mi querido James... – "así que admitió que le gusta..." XD la mente de Sirius ya comenzaba a maquinar algo - ¡Ahora te gusta una chica!!! XDDD JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
- ¿!¿... 0///0 ...?!?- James estaba rojísimo - ¡Cállate Black!!!!! – en un intento por ahorcar a Sirius se le lanzó encima, haciendo que la alfombra perdiera el equilibrio...  
  
La alfombra descontrolada salió por la ventana con James y Sirius gritando. Después de varias piruetas y más gritos que eran entre terror, pánico y... ¿diversión...? (están medio locos, por eso son tan lindos...) con mucha suerte terminaron sobre unos arbustos  
  
-¿¡¿......@~@.......!!?? (---James)  
  
-¡¡¡¡.......x_X......!!!!!! (--- Sirius)  
  
-Eso estuvo...estuvo...es... ^___^ ¡Wujuuuu!! ¡Genial!!!!!!  
  
-¡Hagámoslo otra vez!!!!!!!! ^___~ !!! XDDD  
  
-¿......? (--- Peter saliendo de la casa por el escándalo...) – Creí que quedamos en que sólo era permitido esconderse dentro de la casa ^~^ - estaba notoriamente indignado - ¡Así yo no vuelvo a jugar!!!!! ;_; snif...  
  
-Tranquilo Peter, finjamos que nos encontraste, ganaste, terminó el juego y vayamos a comer algo – dijo James tratando de ignorar el berrinche de su rechoncho amigo. Sirius se reía sin disimulo en complicidad de James y lo siguió a la casa, con Peter detrás aún pataleando un poco.  
  
Esa noche antes de dormir Sirius vio por la ventana a la luna brillando, extrañamente le pareció que la luna llena no era tan hermosa y decidió que le gustaba más cuando no era así. Mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas acomodándose mejor para dormir escuchó los ronquidos de Peter y James, recordó cómo se había divertido con sus amigos ese día y sonrió para si mismo acurrucándose finalmente boca abajo y abrazando a la almohada. Una leve risita escapó de su boca al pensar en lo que James sentía por la pelirroja y no quería admitir.  
  
-"¿Amor?" – Pensó al mismo tiempo que bostezaba – "¿Cómo se sentirá "'eso'"?" – Comenzó a sentir que los parpados le pesaban cada vez más y un montón de imágenes sin sentido empezaban a pasar por su mente...eran recuerdos junto a sus amigos, escapadas a media noche en Hogwarts..... El sueño era cada vez mayor y ya se iba adormeciendo, algunas imágenes difusas, voces y risas después de haber cometido alguna fechoría llegaron a su memoria. Se relajó finalmente entre las sábanas escuchando una risa muy contagiosa dentro de su propia cabeza, hasta su simple recuerdo le hizo sonreír... y justo antes de rendirse a los sueños se preguntó casi inconscientemente cómo estaría Remus.....esta vez no sólo escuchándolo sino viéndolo claramente reír, poco antes de caer profundamente dormido, abrazando la almohada y sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
.  
  
""""- De alguna manera lo supe siempre....... pero tardé demasiado en darme cuenta......y ponerle un nombre a aquel sentimiento... – Sirius Black corría desesperadamente, el tiempo se le hacía eterno aquella noche, entretanto, deseaba llegar al destino que tanto anhelaba. ...  
  
- Pensándolo bien ahora, habían tantas señales......era bastante obvio lo que sentía y siento......Aún en medio de todas las confusiones que tuvimos en medio...... – Remus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la oscuridad de la noche que llegaba estaba dificultándole observar a lo lejos por la ventana de su cabaña y los recuerdos continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza... rememorando una historia que aun no tenía su final... """"  
  
.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
-Creo que con esto será suficiente  
  
-Espera James, estás olvidando algo – Sirius le alcanzó un casco que le había quitado a una de las armaduras del pasillo  
  
-¿Están seguros que los elfos domésticos resisten caídas fuertes? – al parecer Peter no estaba muy convencido de que tratar de enseñarle a montar la escoba a uno de los elfos de la casa de James fuera buena idea, y menos todavía con la cara de terror que tenía el pequeño ser al que prácticamente estaban amarrando a la escoba...  
  
-Señorito James Potter... – dos enormes ojos asustados lo veían mientras James comprobaba que el casco de metal no serviría para la enorme cabeza del elfo- O.Ou Midge no esta muy seguro de que esto sea buena idea Señorito... Midge sólo se preguntaba cómo se sentiría volar en una escoba, nunca dijo que "quería" volar en una escoba... Señorito James Potter...  
  
-Tranquilo Midge, no te pasará nada ^__~  
  
-Es verdad, sólo estamos haciendo un experimento, verás que te gustará ^__^u – en realidad Sirius no estaba seguro de lo último, pero en todo experimento hay cierta posibilidad de fracasar.....  
  
Mientras tanto Remus ya se sacudía el hollín de la túnica y salía de la chimenea, se asombró al observar que la casa de James era un castillo (no uno tan grande como Hogwarts, pero no dejaba de ser un castillo) y como al parecer no había nadie cerca de la sala decidió ir por su cuenta a buscar a sus amigos.  
  
Se llevó una terrible sorpresa al dar la vuelta en un pasillo del segundo piso y encontrarse a Sirius, James y Peter a punto de lanzar por la ventana a un elfo doméstico, prácticamente amarrado a una escoba voladora.  
  
- ¡Esperen!!!!! _ ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?????? – Remus apareció gritando visiblemente enfadado ante lo que acababa de ver... (Según él, estaban torturando a un pobre e indefenso elfo doméstico...)  
  
De la sorpresa, el elfo y la escoba ya estaban bien acomodados en el suelo. A James y Peter casi se les sale el alma del susto y estaban parados muy firmes y con la mejor sonrisa angelical que le ponían a Mc Gonagal junto a Sirius, a quien se le habían erizado los pelitos del cuello y le dio la risa tonta.  
  
-¡Remus!!! – Sirius estaba completamente sorprendido, y no sólo por el grito del licántropo ¿en verdad ese era el "pequeño" Remus? La risa tonta cesó mientras terminaba de comprender lo que veía...  
  
-¡Creciste!!!! – James se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sonriendo amistosamente (tratando de cambiar el tema y que a Remus se le olvidara el enfado...) – ¡Ahora sólo falta que Peter adelgace y que Sirius madure! XD  
  
-¿Se supone que eso es un saludo, James? ¬///¬  
  
-No le veo la gracia ¬ ¬... – Sirius dejó de ver a Remus un momento para clavar la vista en James con resentimiento  
  
-¡Por fin Remus! – A Peter tampoco le había hecho gracia el comentario, pero lo disimuló como siempre y se acercó al chico de ojos dorados – Estar sólo con este par es para tener miedo... nunca sabes si están tramando algo en tu contra ._.  
  
-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? – Potter puso los ojos en blanco y en el rostro una mueca de aburrimiento...  
  
Así James y Peter comenzaban una leve discusión sobre ¨Ya deja de quejarte por el snap explosivo que pusimos entre tu ropa...¨ contestado por un ¨ ¡mi pijama de Mickey Mouse quedó hecha tiras!!! ¨ Más otra respuesta de ¨ ¡¡¡Gracias a Merlín, así ya no te pones esa cosa!!!!¨......y así sucesivamente...  
  
Del otro lado del pasillo Sirius se había quedado milagrosamente sin habla y Remus ayudaba al elfo doméstico a desatarse de la escoba voladora.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te iban a lanzar por la ventana? – Remus aún estaba confundido, ¿para qué diablos tenían al elfo así? esos pequeños seres tenían derecho a que se les respetara. El pequeño Midge le observaba con inmensa gratitud y poniéndose de pié junto a él comenzó a realizar un montón de reverencias  
  
-¡Oh señorito, muchas gracias pero los señoritos James, Sirius y Peter sólo trataban de enseñarle a Midge a volar!!!! –Los enormes ojos del pequeño elfo estaban casi lagrimeando de felicidad - ¡Muchísimas gracias!!!!! ¡A Midge nunca lo han tratado mal, pero no muchas personas se han preocupado tanto por él!!!! ¡Es usted muy, muy amable señorito, permítame servirle algo!!!!! Dígame, ¿qué le gustaría que Midge le trajera? Midge quiere ser muy bueno con el señorito, igual a como el señorito ha sido bueno con Midge ^____^  
  
-¿Eh...? ^///^ Gracias Midge, cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate estará bien – A Remus le pareció que sería de mala educación no aceptar la amable invitación. De todas maneras al ver a Midge partir tan contento en busca de su pedido, seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que los elfos domésticos fueran tan felices con sólo servir a sus dueños y a sus invitados. Bueno, por suerte sus amigos no habían degenerado la idea de lo que eran las bromas pesadas y no estaban cometiendo actos de vandalismo; con un leve suspiro se volteó hacia sus amigos y vio que James y Peter aún discutían, y un poco más cerca de él se encontraba Sirius viéndolo con seriedad - ¡Hey, amigo! – Movió una mano exageradamente ante sus ojos tratando de romper el hielo – Creí que te alegrarías de verme ^-^  
  
-¡Claro que me alegro! – Entonces Sirius lo abrazó muy sonriente, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que Remus era casi de su tamaño, con una leve diferencia de un par de centímetros a lo sumo – Ya me estaba preguntando cuando llegarías ^-~  
  
Remus les contó a sus amigos muchas cosas de su visita a sus abuelos y les enseñó unos objetos raros. Cuando terminaba de desempacar, sacó un calendario muggle, de esos sencillos que apenas indicaban algunos cambios de luna y estaciones, pero con hermosas fotografías de algo que llamaban 'motocicletas' que fabricaba un tal señor Harley. Como Sirius se entusiasmó mucho al verlas, Remus decidió regalárselo...  
  
...............  
  
Con los últimos días de vacación pasando muy rápido, se les hizo tarde y debían ir a comprar sus cosas apenas un día antes de viajar.  
  
Llegaron al callejón Diagon haciendo un escándalo total, James quería ir primero a la tienda de artículos de quidditch, Sirius a la tienda de bromas para brujos, Peter a la tienda de mascotas y Remus no se decidía entre la dulcería y Flourish & Blotts así que se iban jaloneando de un lado a otro, pero como la tienda más cercana era la de artículos de quidditch terminaron frente a la misma, aunque eso no fue motivo para que dejaran de empujarse estallando en carcajadas en pleno callejón... Finalmente James entró con Peter, entretanto Remus trataba de evitar que Sirius lo despeinara escapando de él, hasta que algo lo distrajo por completo.  
  
-¡Que me dejes! – Gritaba un muchacho delgado, bastante alto y de tez trigueña a su padre, quien casi lo arrastraba a la tienda – ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar buscando snitchs!  
  
-Deberías estar orgulloso por haber heredado esa habilidad de tu familia, incluso tu prima fue capitana del equipo de su casa hace varios años...-  
  
-Comprende que no me interesa... – En el jaleo que se llevaba a cabo, la cinta que tenía pulcramente peinada su cabellera negra de brillo rojizo cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto que era largo hasta más abajo de la cintura.  
  
-No me vengas con eso Angelus Hooch, no hay nada mejor que el quidditch en esta vida – y diciendo eso entró a la tienda a comprar todo lo necesario para su hijo, dejándolo afuera sin opción a reclamos.  
  
-Creo que esto es tuyo - Remus pudo observar la tristeza oculta en la frialdad de aquellos enormes ojos grises cuando se acercó a entregarle la cinta que recogió del suelo.  
  
-Si, gracias – Volvió a sujetar su pelo inmediatamente en una coleta, como si le molestara.  
  
-Esteee.....- Remus no sabía que decirle a aquel muchacho y se sentía paralizado y algo nervioso – Yo trataré de entrar al equipo de Griffindor este año ^-^U - no sabía exactamente si había metido la pata con ese comentario o no......pero debía decir algo ¿verdad?  
  
-Ah... – En su mirada apareció un leve brillo plateado – Me alegro por ti... y buena suerte...  
  
-Gracias  
  
-No hay porqué......- y se dio media vuelta para irse justo antes de que el señor Hooch saliera de la tienda cargado de un equipo de entrenamiento completo, aunque lo alcanzaba unas cuantas tiendas más adelante. A Remus le parecía que el movimiento del pelo rojizo de ese chico lo mareaba.  
  
-¡Vámos de una vez a Flourish & Blotts! – Sirius dio un fuerte tirón al brazo del licántropo, que se cayó de bruces al girar de repente por lo distraído que estaba.  
  
-¡Eres un idiota! – le gritó Remus desde el suelo, sobándose un codo por el golpe que se dio – ¿qué es lo que pretendes lanzándome al piso?  
  
-Yo no te lancé, tú te caíste – fue la respuesta de Sirius, con voz pausada y aparentemente tranquila, pero demasiado monótona para él  
  
-¿Viste todo lo que compró ese señor? – Peter daba vueltas alrededor de James mientras comentaban ambos muy emocionados todas las cosas que habían visto comprar a un señor canoso para su hijo que iba a Ravenclaw. Pero al ver a sus amigos se quedaron quietos. - ¿qué haces en el piso? – dijo con el poco tacto de siempre...  
  
-Pregúntale a él – respondió Remus levantándose bastante enfadado, todavía sobándose el codo y señalando a Sirius con la cabeza, aunque sin mirarlo  
  
-¿Qué pasó? – James en tono algo más tranquilizador se puso a interrogar a Sirius.  
  
-Pues que a Remus se le ocurrió lanzarse al piso...  
  
-No me lancé a ningún lado, este salvaje que no sabe tratar a la gente hizo que me cayera  
  
-¡Pues perdóname! ¿¡¡Si a ti te encanta ser el señor sociable y tratar mucho con la gente, verdad!?? – Aquellos gritos estuvieron fuera de lugar... – ¡Y déjame decir que no deberías ser tan amigable con todos los extraños que se te crucen en el camino! – y Sirius se salía de control - ¡Eres un........! - No pudo terminar de decir "estúpido" y el resto de su discurso por haberlo ignorado momentos antes... porque en ese segundo lo calló un izquierdazo de Remus, que lo dejó en el suelo con un profundo dolor en el ojo derecho y la mente en blanco...  
  
-¡¡¡No tienes que recordarme lo que soy!!! ¡¡¿¿Acaso crees que se me olvida un segundo de mi maldita vida??!!! – Ya tenía suficiente con que sus padres le dijeran que no debía hablar con extraños cuando era un niño como para que Sirius tuviera que recordárselo también... ¡y se atrevía a gritárselo en público! Seguro que todo el mundo hubiera entrado en pánico apenas hubieran escuchado la palabra licántropo... Con el rostro completamente rojo y atragantándose con sus palabras Remus se fue sin decir más...  
  
Peter se sorprendió demasiado de lo ocurrido pero estaba muy de acuerdo con el enfado de Remus y se fue también  
  
-¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?!...- fue lo único que dijo James antes de seguir a sus amigos  
  
Sirius apenas y se levantó terminando de asimilar lo que había pasado... había causado un malentendido que daba miedo... y sin razón aparente...  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
En estos momentos la felicidad corre por mis venas ^___^  
  
Antes que nada, apreciare MUCHO su opinión sobre el ingreso de vez en cuando de Angelus Hooch en mi fic... ^-^UUU  
  
Pues que la depre por motivos que no quiero recordar ya va cediendo... y puedo volver a escribir ^____^ . Aunque no creo que mi fic sea siempre color de rosa, prometo que no será Angst, sólo trataré de que sea un poco más realista ^-^  
  
Dudas, consultas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y ramas anexas pueden hacérmelos llegar con el botoncito de ahí abajo XDDD (¡Por favor!!!!!!! Se que no me lo merezco pero......sean buenos con una escritora ingrata ¿si????) ¡reviews por favor!!!  
  
Mil disculpas por los reviews que no deje...es que me desconecte por completo de ffnet por un buen tiempo...  
  
Roquel: Gracias por tu review y ya ves que si lo continuare ^___^ ya te puse en mi msn  
  
Lara-eternal-anjiru: aquí esta un capitulo mas  
  
Gema: Pues...inspiración si tenia, pero animos de escribir no mucho...pero ya estoy feliz y escribiendo!!!  
  
Minna Moon: Pues...me parece que si voy a tener que escribir menos sobre Lily y James por que mucho no se me ocurre ._. (XDDD) gracias por tu review  
  
Megumi: Yo tambien adoro a Sirius y a Remus juntos *____*  
  
Son of Twilight: espero que te guste este capitulo...  
  
Lilikato: ^////////^  
  
Lantra: Mujer!!!! Aquí esta por fin el dichoso capitulo 6!!! Por favor necesito criticas constructivas ^_^UUU  
  
Moony girl: Espero que no te moleste un Sirius TAN celoso como el de este capitulo ._.  
  
Cho chang: pues si hay muchas situaciones comprometedoras en el futuro... (Miraba a Angelus...pero no pienses mal, hay una explicación logica...quizas... bueno...mas o menos ^^U)  
  
Noriko: ¿¡Donde estaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????? T_T  
  
Legolas: No se nota verdad? Jeje el amor es raro...muy raro  
  
Essya: Espero que sigas leyendo la historia 0.0 y te guste, aunque últimamente no escribo con tanto humor como antes...  
  
Muchos abrazos a lo Hagrid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~*~~~Greeneyes~~~*~~~ 


	7. Te quiero mucho mi amigo

  
  
Capítulo 7 

Te quiero mucho...mi amigo  
---------------------------------------

""" -"Ese tipo me sacaba de mis casillas desde el primer día..." – el perro negro soltó algo parecido a un gruñido"  
  
-"Después de todo... si no hubiera sido por él muchas cosas no hubieran pasado..." – Algunos recuerdos eran más dolorosos que otros para Remus... aunque en el calor de su cabaña comprendía que hay cosas que deben suceder por designios del destino, para que sus consecuencias lleguen quizás en días lejanos...  
  
"""""" . . Remus se hallaba sólo en la cocina de la casa de James, comiendo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que Midge le había llevado – "Le hará sentirse mejor, Señorito Lupin" – Le había dicho con una reverencia exagerada antes de irse y dejarlo sólo con sus pensamientos. Era cierto que estaba delicioso y le traía cierto alivio, pero sólo llenaba el vacío de su estómago y Remus sentía un vacío mayor en su interior...  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – James entró a ver si Remus ya estaba dispuesto a charlar con alguien sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás en el callejón Diagon.  
  
-Claro – Remus comía pausadamente, algo que le pareció extraño por ser chocolate lo que tenía en frente. Por lo visto algo lo distraía por completo.  
  
-En que piensas...  
  
-En muchas cosas – sonrió cortando un pedazo de pastel como quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo  
  
-Qué tipo de cosas... –  
  
-La visita a mis abuelos, por ejemplo... – Remus de repente le sonrió al plato de pastel – Mis padres y yo decidimos ya no ocultarles mi licantropía... ¿sabes lo que me dijeron cuando se enteraron? – Soltó una pequeña risita con algo de ironía - Mi abuelo me abrazó y me dijo: "Gracias a dios estás vivo" y mi abuela comenzó a llorar. No fue la primera vez que me dijeron "estás vivo" como si fuera el mayor consuelo de todos...como si fuera el único para mí.  
  
-Remus... – James se quedó en silencio, al parecer Remus necesitaba contarle eso a alguien  
  
-La primera vez lo hizo el medimago al contarme que me había convertido en licántropo, pero que "técnicamente", aún era semi-humano... –Remus casi dobla el tenedor al pronunciar "técnicamente..."- Por más que me repito una y otra vez que soy fuerte y no es tan difícil vivir con la maldición, no es tan sencillo James. Pero tampoco espero que el mundo me entienda, no podrían comprender el dolor... no creo que nadie lo haga nunca...  
  
-Pero no estás solo... – James sintió un sudor frío recorrer su frente, siempre trató de convencerse de que Remus estaba bien cuando lo veía sonreír.  
  
-En momentos como este me siento más solo que nunca...  
  
-¿Es por lo de Sirius?  
  
-..................  
  
-No he venido a defenderlo, pero creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar sobre lo que pasó – James se sentó a su lado y le habló en tono amistoso – Después de todo son amigos ¿verdad?  
  
-Si es que Sirius tuviera algo más que decirme, aparte de lo que me gritó en el callejón Diagon supongo que vendría para continuar gritándome o al menos decir algo ¿no crees? – En realidad Remus hubiera querido que fuera él quien estuviera allí con una explicación, incluso se hubiera conformado con sus gritos, pero por lo visto Sirius no se aparecía – Él sabe... tú y Peter también saben que mi condición no es algo tan simple de sobrellevar como un dolor de estómago – Remus apretaba cada vez más el tenedor en la mano izquierda y por primera vez en la charla miró a James a los ojos – Y no es nada agradable que uno de mis amigos casi me grite en una calle repleta de gente lo que soy, así que dímelo tú James... ¿En verdad Sirius es mi amigo? – La mirada confundida y desolada de Remus hicieron que James no necesitara más explicaciones, Black en verdad había metido la pata con Remus... - No me gusta la idea de pensar que he confiado demasiado...y he creído ciegamente, como un pobre tonto... – y diciendo esto con el rostro pálido y las mejillas sonrosadas salió de la cocina, dejando a James con ganas de gritarle un par de cosas a Sirius, cosa que fue a hacer ese mismo instante.  
  
...............................................  
  
Hasta que llegaron al expreso de Hogwarts Remus no sacó la nariz de sus libros más que para comer o dormir, en el andén 9 y ¾ todos avanzaron rápidamente entre los alumnos con sus baúles y subieron torpemente al tren. Pero cuando encontraron un compartimiento vacío y James, Sirius y Peter entraron en él, Remus siguió de largo hasta el último vagón ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Entonces James miró a Sirius y puso una cara de disgusto que ninguno había visto antes.  
  
-Debes ir por él – dijo secamente  
  
-¿Y yo por qué? Ya les dije que todo fue un malentendido – Sirius trataba de hacerse al desentendido. Aunque en el fondo quería ir a buscar a Remus y sabía que debía disculparse con él, su orgullo era tan inmenso que se salía por las ventanas del tren...  
  
-Porque nos dijiste eso a nosotros, pero no a él... ¡Ve a decirle!- la paciencia de James se iba acabando  
  
-Pero...- Sirius no quería resignarse, sentía un hueco en el estómago, pero seguro sería hambre... - ¡Pero por qué debo ir ahora! – inconscientemente se agarraba hasta con las uñas al asiento del tren, el hueco en su estómago ya se parecía a un precipicio.  
  
-¡Porque si no lo haces, eres un imbécil! – Y James, que ya traía una venita palpitándole en la frente, empujó a Sirius fuera del compartimiento. Sólo un verdadero amigo es capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Peter entretanto se distraía con la nueva rata que le habían regalado sus padres.  
  
Sirius se quedó seco en el pasillo, pensando en lo que James le había dicho. Al parecer no podía moverse, o eso creyó hasta que se dio cuenta de que Goyle iba (seguramente por encargo de Malfoy) a molestar exactamente al ocupante del último vagón y se fue tras él. -"¿Quién rayos se cree ese gorila de mandados para atreverse a molestar a Remus? En cuanto lo tenga cerca....." –  
  
Pero se quedó de piedra al ver, que en cuanto Goyle entró al compartimiento y dijo el primer insulto, salió disparado hacia el pasillo nuevamente y Remus salía después con la varita en mano solamente para decirle:  
  
–Si vuelves a molestarme, encogeré tu cabeza hasta volverla del tamaño de una canica... – y se volvía a encerrar en su compartimiento solo y cerraba las cortinas  
  
Sirius sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y un frío recorría su nuca hasta llegar a la espalda. En verdad Remus ya no era el pequeño que el creía tan indefenso. Ya no necesitaba que lo protegiera, ¿Es que ya no lo necesitaba para nada? su respiración se detuvo con este pensamiento. Mientras Sirius pasaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Goyle hacia el último compartimiento, el hueco en su estómago se hacía mil veces más grande y entró sin tocar, pero se quedó sin aire al ver que la varita de Remus le apuntaba directamente a la nariz sin titubear.  
  
-Ah...sólo eres tú – dijo Remus algo más tranquilo, aunque sin suavizar su expresión. Como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, se dio vuelta y se sentó otra vez a leer, haciendo a Sirius sentirse ridículo, ahí parado, mirándolo con el cuerpo tieso y la sombra de su cabello cubriéndole el rostro  
  
– Yo... yo vine a......  
  
-No tiene sentido...déjalo as  
  
-¿Qué significa eso? – Sirius creía que se atragantaría al hablar, el desinterés de Remus en escucharlo y el hecho de que ni siquiera lo miraba, sólo lo inquietó más  
  
-No sirve de nada que te disculpes si no lo sientes en realidad – Remus apenas levantó la mirada de su libro unos segundos para ver a Sirius con una mezcla entre enfado y resignación, que lo único que hacían era tratar de ocultar la profunda tristeza que sentía – Prefiero que no digas nada... ni hagas nada... prefiero eso a que simplemente seas condescendiente con el "licántropo" -  
  
-Estas en un error... - Las palabras de Remus fueron como una bludger directa hacia su pecho y Sirius hasta juraría que escuchó como se le rompía algo ahí dentro.  
  
-¿Acaso no soy un maldito licántropo? – Remus se había puesto de pié para hablar enfrentándolo, parecía que las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar por lo amargas que sabían – Sé que lo soy, YO lo sé mejor que nadie... YO soy el que siente cómo se rompe mi piel y derramo mi sangre en cada transformación... YO soy el que ha visto el odio y el miedo en los ojos de los que conocen mi secreto... YO soy el que tiene que ocultar el condenado secreto de lo que soy por el resto de mi maldita vida, sintiendo la vergüenza ajena por lo que soy... Por que leo en cada uno de los libros que hablan de mí maldición como me llaman semi-humano... ¡Incluso me dicen Monstruo! Además yo soy el que hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser tratado como persona... por ser solamente un ser "técnicamente" SEMI-Humano... quizás lo único que me quede es mi alma porque mi cuerpo está infectado por la licantropía, pero llegué a creer que podía tener amigos, creí que te importaba... que te preocupabas por mí... incluso pensé que me protegías, pero ya comprendí que en realidad proteges a los demás de mí... ¡¡¡Soy un grandísimo estúpido porque creí tantas cosas...!!! –Remus no se dio ni cuenta de en qué momento Sirius lo había atrapado en un abrazo mientras descargaba todo el dolor que había creado el lobo arañándole por dentro.  
  
Sirius sólo abrazaba a Remus con fuerza, mientras él lloraba escondiendo el rostro en su túnica y golpeándolo de vez en cuando en el pecho, y cuando se cansó y se dio cuenta que Sirius no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa para acercarse más a él en su abrazo, sólo para llorar con más fuerza. Se sentía tan avergonzado... se había prometido que sería fuerte...  
  
-No llores... – La voz de Sirius era casi un susurro y abrazaba al chico de ojos miel por la cintura con demasiada fuerza, pero con demasiada delicadeza – Por favor Remus... no llores – Remus empezó a sollozar cada vez menos y al calmarse un poco pudo sentir que Sirius apoyaba una mejilla contra la suya y el calor de sus lágrimas entibiaba un poco el frío que habían dejado las suyas en su rostro anteriormente, pero... ¿y Sirius porqué lloraba?  
  
-Sirius... – Remus se perdió en aquel abrazo inundado de sentimientos y lágrimas, Sirius SI sabía... él sí le comprendía... ¿cómo es que había dudado de él? Se prometió no desconfiar de él nunca más, pero ahora necesitaba explicaciones - ¿Por qué? – y al pronunciar tímidamente la pregunta, levantó el rostro y ambos pudieron ver sus rostros empapados de lágrimas algo más relajados que minutos atrás.  
  
-Porque soy un tonto, que más va ser. Sabes que soy así... – Remus no sabía si reír o llorar aún más – Impulsivo y algo torpe, quizás también un poco bestia... pero te quiero y me preocupo por ti, eso no lo dudes. Todo fue una gran, GRAN confusión – Sirius ahora sentía que moriría de vergüenza – Yo sólo iba a gritarte estúpido en el callejón Diagon, porque me sentí rezagado cuando hablabas con ese chico extraño – la expresión de Remus reflejaba algo de indignación, así que el instinto de defensa a lo payaso de Sirius salió a flote – Ahora si puedes echarme una maldición... pero que no duela mucho ¿sí?  
  
-Eres tan tonto...- dijo Remus como única respuesta y volvió a sonreír, una hermosa sonrisa acompañada por unos ojos dorados aún llorosos  
  
-Tu también – Sirius habló un poco serio, aunque la leve sonrisa y el sonrojo no se lo quitaba nadie en ese momento – Pero no sólo eso, también tienes el alma y el corazón más buenos que conozco, los libros pueden decir lo que sea, no me importa; eres maravilloso Remus...nunca lo dudes, yo sé que es así. Lo que los demás creen nunca ha importado.  
  
-Eres extraño...- sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban y esquivó unos segundos la penetrante mirada de Sirius - Eres especial Sirius Black – Remus estaba notoriamente feliz. Se miraron un breve momento a los ojos. Remus sintió que si seguían así perdería la noción del tiempo en los profundos ojos azules de su amigo y con una amplia sonrisa volvió a estrechar el abrazo en el que seguían, ya no le molestaba en absoluto estar así con Sirius, cosa que solía ponerlo tan nervioso años anteriores ahora era agradable, muy agradable... disfrutar de su compañía y su amistad tan íntimamente le conmovía de sobremanera y una alegría extraña hacía que se le nublara la vista.  
  
Por su parte, Sirius se había estremecido al volver a sentir la mejilla de Remus junto a la suya, era una tibieza acogedora que le hacía latir el corazón más rápido y le daba ganas de llorar aunque no estaba triste. Un par de lágrimas liberadoras escaparon de los ojos de ambos antes de separarse e ir a sentarse frente a frente, junto a la ventana del compartimiento.  
  
Y con sonrisas en el rostro, el silencio en complicidad se hizo ameno...  
  
Mientras, James se hallaba en el pasillo y regresando a su compartimiento con una media sonrisa. Había ido a comprobar que Sirius fuera un buen chico y arreglara las cosas, pero por lo que vio su preocupación fue sin motivo. Y respecto a lo que vio, por poco que fuera, tenía el extraño presentimiento de haber sido un intruso silencioso en un momento privado que nadie debió haber visto. – Nah.....sólo son ideas mías – se dijo entrando radiante al compartimiento donde Peter seguía jugando con su rata.  
  
" """" . . . -Aunque lo negara, algo en mí ya presentía que pronto, ese "te quiero" de amigos no sería suficiente para expresar lo que sentía. – Al parecer, el perro negro no se cansaría hasta llegar a su destino  
  
-Siempre traté de rechazar la idea de que tu cercanía me gustaba demasiado, no podía... no debía tener a nadie tan cerca... pero ese día ya no pude rechazarte, era tan agradable estar entre tus brazos – Remus seguía junto a la ventana, y en busca de un calor conocido que aún no se hallaba cerca apoyó una mejilla en la fría ventana..., pero se acercaba milla tras milla, desde la oscuridad que le impedía ver más allá de su jardín . . . " """""""""""   
  
-Veo que todos somos felices ¿he??? – Rió James al ver que Sirius y Remus se acercaban con sus baúles ya en la estación de Hogsmeade  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿ya viste a Evans? – Sirius respondió con malicia, por lo visto ya estaba de muy buen humor  
  
James no respondió, sólo se puso algo rojo y se apresuró con sus cosas fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Peter trataba de seguirle el paso de cerca sin notar siquiera lo que significaba el comentario.  
  
-Sirius – Una pálida y algo delgada mano se apoyó en su hombro - ¿Quieres decir que es cierto? – Remus se veía curioso aunque no muy sorprendido  
  
-Si, si, claro – Echó una carcajada – Pero por lo visto a James no le ha hecho gracia que sea así y no quiere admitirlo – terminó de hablar sacando la lengua en burla y abriendo enormes sus ojos azules graciosamente.  
  
-Pues no le va ser fácil con una chica como ella – Sonrió con más tranquilidad y comprensión hacia James  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Es sencillo Sirius, Evans es una chica muy seria y James es el bromista empedernido. Si no cuida lo que hace, ella ni lo tomará en cuenta. – Sirius se quedo mudo y viendo a Remus algo sorprendido – Sólo es cuestión de detalles -  
  
Y como si Remus hubiera terminado el curso avanzado de adivinación, los gritos de cierta Slytherin retumbaron en el castillo unas horas después.  
  
-¡¡¡POTTER!!! ¡Idiota inmaduro, quítate de mi vista! – Una chica de cabellos rojo fuego pegado a su rostro y opacado por el líquido naranja que escurría también por su rostro y túnica se fue corriendo hacia las mazmorras, jalando a Snape del brazo mientras ambos goteaban jugo de calabaza  
  
-Pero Lily...  
  
-¡¡¡Y llámame Evans!!! – fue lo último que gritó antes de echarle la última mirada fulminante y desaparecer por completo en el oscuro pasillo.  
  
- Yo sólo quería mojar a Snape... – James trataba de decir una especie de disculpa, pero las risas de todos los presentes hicieron que su autoestima no sufriera mucho por la pelirroja, y al escuchar los aplausos y silbidos de los presentes decidió que era momento de divertirse – ¡¡¡Pero creo que dos Slytherins mojados son mejores que uno!!! – y las risas aumentaron estrepitosamente  
  
-¡Buen hechizo levitador James! – Le felicitó Sirius, sujetando su estómago de tanto reír. Y Peter no dijo nada porque estaba desternillándose de risa en el suelo, de una forma algo exagerada.  
  
-Este año será laaargo... – fue lo único que susurró Remus, tratando de no verse divertido con las payasadas de sus amigos, mientras emprendían el camino a la sala común de Griffindor, donde los esperaban los dormitorios de chicos de tercer año.  
  
. . . . ............................................. .......... 

.

¡Holaaa!!! ¡Espero que la vida los trate bien!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo que es a mí cada vez creo con más seguridad que no sirvo para las partes Angst... me deprimo y ya no me dan ganas de seguir... (y luego me tardo siglos en escribir y me hago odiar con mis queridos lectores TT snif)  
  
En lo personal NO me gusta eso de llamar a algunos personajes de Harry Potter "monstruos, híbridos, sangre sucias, semi/humanos" y demás ramas anexas, pero creo que el hecho de que Remus lea en todo lado que lo llaman así (excepto en "Hocico peludo, corazón humano" ¿quién lo habrá escrito verdad?) debe afectarle ¿no? y más en su juventud. Por más lindo, tierno y maduro que sea nuestro querido Monny, creo que su corazoncito de Griffindor sufre en silencio... Lo adoro es muy valiente ;; (pienso lo mismo que Sirius sobre su licantropía ¡Remus es maravilloso!)  
  
Dudas, quejas, tomatazos y felicitaciones serán MUCHO, MUY AGRADECIDAS por su humilde e ingrata escritora

Lara-eternal-anjiru: Siii!!! Estoy viva!!! Es que hierba mala nunca muere jeje XDD (no te preocupes, todo tendrá sentido y Angelus no se mete más que para empujar la relación de los dos ) y sobre Lily pues si!!! Jeje es que eso de los ojos verdes me sonó a Slytherin XD

Jeuny: No llores!!! Aquí está el Capitulo 7!!!! TT lo seguiré lo mas rápido que pueda, lo prometo -

Conacha: Verdad que Sirius es lindo? pues ke mi personaje no se mete en medio exactamente, más bien provoca que se den cuenta de ciertas cosillas

Gala Snape: Espero que te guste la explicación y disculpa de Sirius -

Mido-Chan: Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este cap. -

Noriko: Holaaa!!! Sigues viva!!! XDD me alegro de que sigas leyendo el fic . Opino igual….ké crees ke causó mi depresión y me quitó las ganas de escribir? Maldito libro de quinta....digo... libro Quinto .U

AGUILA FANEL: Habrá mucho romance siii!!! A mi también me encanta verlos juntos

SaYa-KuDo: Gracias - mira que si habrá muchísimo Sirius/Remus pero falta un poco para lo más interesante

Muchos abrazos tamaño Hagrid -

Greeneyes

PD: Sufro mucho TT FFnet no acepta todas las caritas que pongo, snif snif (eso me quita mucho...buaaa!!!)


End file.
